BJ McKay Goes to Hazzard
by DixieDavenport
Summary: This is the sequel to Luke's First Love. Time frame is after the two reunions but before the deaths of Boss Hogg or Jesse Duke. Please review! I hope you enjoy a few ne faces in Hazzard County, it's always been a meeting place for friends and family. I d
1. Chapter 1

This is a Dukes of Hazzard Fan Fiction, despite the name of the story. It was originally written as a BJ and the Bear / Dukes cross over. For those of you who read Luke's First Love this is the sequel. If you haven't read Luke's First Love, this should stand alone, OK but it may make more since if you read the other first.

00000000000000000000

Setting 

Hazzard County, USA which for our purposes is surrounded by Orly County (Lobo's territory), Bishop County (Cain's territory), and Chickasaw County (Sheriff Little of Dukes). There are 3 main roads out of Hazzard one through each county. Therefore, BJ would have to deal with one of the 3 to get in or out of Hazzard and Rosco will have backup if he chases them to the county line in any direction. 

Time  
After the reunions and before the deaths of Uncle Jesse and Boss Hogg-- summer time.

Cast

BJ  
Sheriff Lobo  
Bear  
Sheriff Cain  
Bo Duke  
Sheriff Little  
Luke Duke  
Sheriff Rosco  
Daisy Duke  
Dep. Enos Straight  
Uncle Jesse Duke  
Dep. Cletus Hogg  
Jeb Stewart Duke  
Boss Hogg   
Coy Duke  
Officer Perkins  
Vance Duke  
Officer Higgins   
Cooter Davenport  
Dixie Davenport (new Cooter's sister)   
Stacy (Bear Enterprises "fort holder")  
3 waitress from the Boars Nest  
LD (Daisy's ex-husband)  
3 of LD friends   
Luther Davenport (new Cooter's Dad)  
Jill (from 'One Armed Bandits' first Dukes--Bo's girlfriend)  
Kathy (name is made up. Cooter's old girlfriend from the show where Cooter finds out he has a daughter)

Characters with are made up characters never appearing in either Dukes of BJ

0000000000000000

Chapter 1

Ghosts From the Past

Cab of BJ's old KW (evening)

BJ is up shifting through the gears as he pulls back on to the highway. He turns to Bear and says, "Well, Boy, we just dropped our load and were only about 100 miles from Hazzard. Think we should take a chance on a trip down memory lane?" Bear happily jumps up and down in his seat. "You're more sure about it than I am. Well, here goes nothing. This is our exit." He takes the Chickasaw County exit and manages to get through without any problems. (night road scenes and music) Show the rig crossing the Hazzard County line.

Boars' Nest outside

BJ's rig pulls around to the back of the building out of the way and parks. "Here we are. I want you to behave yourself and stay out of the Beer". Bear smiles and sticks out his tongue! BJ opens the door and gets out. Bear close behind. They walk across the parking lot. (You can hear country music and laughter as they approach the door.) BJ nervously takes a deep breath and lets it out before entering.

(Inside a band is playing. In the band are the younger Duke cousins, Coy, Vance and Jeb)

He steps through the door and stops, letting his eyes adjust. Scanning the room he sees a familiar face (Luke Duke). The rugged handsome man is a little older, with a dark tan, his brown hair now has a little gray in it, but his blue eyes still hold a sparkle of mischief. He approaches the table and asked, "Can I buy an old Marine a Beer?"

Luke turns to see BJ smugly grinning at him. BJ is also a little older, with his brown hair shorter than the last time Luke saw BJ.  
"BJ McKay!" Luke stands extends his hand. As the two shake hands there is a quick buddy-buddy, back slapping kind of embrace between them. "It must have been 10 years!"

BJ says, "You mean more like 15."

"Set down and let me buy you a Beer. After all, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you!" Luke states.

"Look, we evened up a long time ago." BJ says as he is still scanning the room as if looking for someone else.

"BJ, I don't know if you know everyone here." Luke pauses and looks to his left.

"You remember my cousin Bo." A gorgeous blond haired man slightly younger than BJ and Luke extends his hand. They shake.

"It's been awhile." BJ agrees.

Setting by Bo is a cleaned up slightly aged Cooter. "Do you remember Cooter Davenport?" Luke asked.

"Of course. Are you still the best mechanic east of the Mississippi?" asked BJ.

Cooter laughs, "Well, I don't know about all that but I try."

They all laugh.

Luke says, "I've got some other cousins around here somewhere. I'll have to introduce you later."

BJ is still noticeably scanning the room.

"Well, BJ are you gonna just set there or are you gonna ask?" Luke asked.

A little startled, "Uh, that obvious?" pause, sigh. "Ok, is she here?"

"Yeah, in the back. Do you want me to get her?" offers Luke.

"No...Is she married or seeing anyone? The last thing I want to do is cause problems." says BJ.

"No, but I gotta tell you. Awhile back, she got married to a truck driver. Imagine that!" Luke starts. "Shortly after, his runs got longer and longer, he had promised to run short runs. Any way one thing lead to another and she found out he was cheating. She was devastated; the marriage was over but not the hurt. So go a little easy. OK?"

"Ok, but I don't even know if she'll talk to me."

Through the door to the back of the bar enters a tall slender woman slightly younger than Luke and BJ with long brown curly hair. She is busy talking to a waitress friend of hers. They walk to the bar and Daisy has her back to the table where BJ is setting.

"Bear stay here a minute. Luke keep him outta the beer." BJ says as he gets up from the table and heads for the bar. He approaches Daisy and says over her shoulder, "Can't a guy get any service around here?"

Daisy turns. There is a look of surprise. She smiles, and squeals, "BJ" as she hugs the stuffings out of him.

He hugs her back lifting her off the floor. They share a long, hungry, passionate kiss. When they come up for air, BJ asked her to dance. They head to the dance floor as Conway Twitty's "I'd love to lay you down" comes on.

As they dance Daisy asks, "So what brings you back to town after all these years? Are you just passing through?"

BJ whispers "Depends. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. But, ..."

"No, buts. I'm here... If you want me to, I'll haul some short runs, and be around for a while and we'll see. If you don't want me too I can..."

She places a finger over BJ's mouth to stop his sentence. "I'd like you to be around. It's just that..." Daisy whispers with tears in her eyes.

"that you've been hurt." BJ finishes her sentence.

"Yes, and I'm afraid..."

The song ends. They stay on the floor and Conway Twitty's "Slow Hand" begins

"Daisy, Luke told me about your marriage. I understand that you've been hurt. And I understand that he was a trucker. But, I'm not him."

Daisy smiles, "I know."

"Give me a chance?"

"OK, but you haul where and when you want. I don't want you to change because of me. If you do, it won't work."

"Ok, you win. But, I may want to haul close by."

Daisy replies with a kiss.

00000  
Back at the table:

Daisy's waitress friend says, "Looks like there's some history out there."

Bo replies, "Yeah, they go way back. But BJ hasn't been around in years."

Waitress, "Why?"

"I think that's what Daisy is trying to find out." Says Luke.

Daisy and BJ approach the table as three other guys also approach. One younger than Daisy with very dark hair and beautiful blue eyes, the other two have sandy blond hair, one is a little older than the other, all three look like walking trouble.

As BJ and Daisy set down, Luke tells BJ, "These three trouble makers are our other cousins. This is Vance, and that's Coy, then there's Jeb. Guys this is and old friend of mine, BJ McKay."

Jeb says, "Looks like you're an old friend of Daisy's too?" and smiles.

BJ says, "These guys don't miss a thing do they?"

Everyone laughs, as Daisy seems a little embarrassed. BJ spots Uncle Jesse and a few friends at another table. He excuses himself and goes to Jesse's table.

00000

"Mr. Duke may I set down." asked BJ.

"Of course, BJ, how have you been?"

"I've been fine. How have you been?"

"Ok, just trying to keep that bunch out of trouble." They both laugh. "So what's on your mind?"

"I wanted to ask your permission to see Daisy." BJ stated.

"What does Daisy think about it?"

"Well, she said she was willing to give me a chance."

"That's a start. She hasn't seen anyone in awhile..."

"Luke told me. "

"So, what are your intentions?"

"Well, I have been thinking a lot about Daisy and I hoped to come back and see if she was interested in having me around for awhile. It's been years since we've seen each other and I know we've both changed, but changes could be good. I know when I was here before I was just back from Vietnam and the last thing I wanted was any ties to anything or anybody. I wasn't sure what I wanted or who I was and she was so much younger than me. I didn't want to start anything that would hurt her. Then, there was the heat. I couldn't move my rig without getting stopped."

"So do you think anything has changed now?" Jesse asked.

"I hope so. I'm older and so is Daisy. As for the law, well, I've been out West and out of here for quite awhile. I hoping they have forgot all about me." BJ explained.

"Sorta wishful thinking, don't you think? After all the trouble you caused them?" Jesse grinned at the memories.

BJ grins, "Not to mention the trouble they caused me."

"Well, you got a point there. Are you still driving?" Jesse questioned.

"Yes."

"Same truck?"

"Yes," BJ replied.

"They're gonna take one look at that truck. And it's gonna be on!" Jesse informed.

"Well, let's hope not. Besides, I hope not to give them a reason to stop me."

"Since when do they need a reason."

"True." BJ sighs. " So, do you trust me with your niece?"

"I trusted you enough years ago to let her go to Milwaukee and back with you didn't I?"

BJ laughs, "So I take that as a yes."

"Yes, and good luck. Take it slow." Jesse advised.

"Thanks, I need it. And I will." They shake hands and BJ returns to the other table.

00000

BJ returns to the table. He and Daisy head for the dance floor. Through the front enters a brunette. She is tall, medium built, with shoulder length hair. The only person at the table who notices is Cooter. She sees him notice her and shakes her head no. (For him to be quiet). She notices Luke is now standing at the bar talking to the waitress, "BJ and I were in Vietnam together and..."

She walks up behind him and whispers as her voice threatens to crack, "Luke."

He stops in mid sentence and turns to her. A look of surprise, joy, and disbelief crosses Luke's face.

She says as tears fill her eyes, "A ghost from the past."

Visibly shaken, tears comes to Luke's eyes also, "Dixie... I thought..." he tries to start, as he reaches out for her and they begin to kiss a long hungry kiss. After which Luke says, "We've got to talk." And pulls her toward the door.

00000

Outside on the tailgate of Jesse's pick up.  
"Were you surprised?" Dixie asked.

"Surprised is NOT the word for it! You swore when you left you'd never come back here. I always hoped you change mind. But, I was beginning to believe I'd never see you again."

"After all the hurt my father put both of us through..." she chokes up and looks away.

"Hey, that's in the past. You're here now." he says kissing her. " Does he know you're in?"

"No. No one knew until I walked in just now."

Luke nods, "Are you ready to go in?"

"I don't know..." she sighs, "It took a lot to get me in that door the first time."

"I know... I'm here. Head up, shoulders back, let's go have a good time. Believe me, no one is going to start anything." Luke assured her.

She smiled, " That's kinda what I'm afraid of!" They both laugh and head back inside.

00000

Inside Luke see Dixie's father at Jesse's table. "Dixie, I'm going over there a minute. Going or staying?"

She sighs, "Going I guess."

"Good, girl."

They walk up to the table and Luke says, "Mr. Davenport, It took Dixie years to come back to Hazzard. She's not 15 any more. We plan on seeing each other. Your permission would be nice, but is no longer needed."

"So you think your going to see my daughter if I disapprove." Luther Davenport huffed.

"No, he knows he is." States Dixie.

"Look, Mr. Davenport, there has been way to many hard feelings and way too much heartache over this. Besides, we may just choose on our own that we are no longer compatible."

"Well, since you've both made it clear my opinion doesn't matter. Why are you asking my permission?" asked Luther.

Luke says, "I'm sure it would make things easier, especially for your daughter, but it's not needed."

"I see. Since there is not a lot I can do about it anyway. I suppose you can have my permission." Luther said grudgingly.

00000

They return to the table. Luke tells Dixie, "Dixie I'd like you to meet an old buddy of mine. This is BJ McKay and his friend Bear. You remember Daisy, Bo, Coy, and Vance, right?"

"Nice to meet you BJ, and how could I forget these guys?" she hugs them.

"BJ this is Dixie Davenport, Cooter's little sister." Luke states.

BJ nods as he and Daisy get up and head off to dance again.

"Cooter, we've been the best of friends for years, but at one time you were fighting mad because we were seeing each other. Are we going to have a problem?" Luke asked.

"No, as long as that's what she wants. Just don't hurt her." Cooter warns.

"Hurting her was not my intention last time." Luke states matter of factly. "Care to dance?" they head on to the dance floor. Luke looks up to see a tall slender blonde enter the door. "Holy Hanna!" he exclaims.

"What, is it Luke." asked Dixie.

"Do you remember Jill? That use to have the crush on Bo?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah." Dixie replied.

"Well, she just walked in the door. She's been back a few years ago and turned him upside down." Luke states.

"Then, this should be good." she laughs.

00000

They watch as she spots Bo by the band.

She walks up as Bo turns around. "Care to dance she asks?"

"Jill what are you doing here?" Bo exclaims.

"The orphanage needed a hand, so I took vacation."

"Great!" they head onto the dance floor.

00000

They dance and talk. Vance talks Luke and Dixie into singing Kathy Matea's "Where have you been?" and Collin Ray's "Love Me" They end up closing the bar down.

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

00000000000000000000

Chapter 2

Here Comes The Law

Jesse's kitchen early morning. 

Jesse stumbles into the kitchen in his long sleep shirt he was seen in. He puts on the coffee, and glances out the window. The only vehicle in sight is Daisy's Jeep he had brought home and his pickup he'd left with Coy who was the designated driver. He pours his first cup of coffee as the front door opens.

BJ enters the kitchen with Bear on his heels, "Good morning Mr. Duke."

"Good morning BJ, but call me Jesse. Coffee's on help yourself. I'll get breakfast started shortly."

"Thanks." BJ replies as he takes a cup off a hook on the wall and pours a cup of coffee.

"Well, I only saw the pickup out front. How many am I cooking for this morning?" questions Jesse.

"To be honest with you, your barn is kinda full. I think there are more people than animals. Looks more like a hotel than a barn." BJ laughs sipping his coffee.

Jesse laughs with him. "It's not the first time. Things were getting pretty interesting when I left last night. Any more skeletons fall out of the closet?"

"Well, there was me, Dixie, and Jill when you left right?" BJ asks.

"Yeah, that's about right." replies Jesse.

"There was one more I think after you left. If I have the details straight, Kathy, who was Cooter's girlfriend years ago, showed up. Her Dad wouldn't let her see him and took her out of here only to later find out he had a granddaughter on the way. Cooter didn't know until 18 years later? Am I right?" BJ questions.

"Yeah," Jesse sighs. "I'm afraid your right. That's been a long time ago. Cooter's daughter showed up when she was about 18 looking for the father she never knew. After years of her Grandfather trying to convince her Cooter was all-bad, those few days were a disaster for Cooter. Everything he tried, blew up in his face. But in the end, things worked out and she saw the truth."

"Wow." BJ says letting this information sink in. "Kathy never contacted Cooter about his daughter?"

"Her father had money and power. Come to find out she was not allowed to tell Cooter. Her father threatened to have her daughter put up for adoption if she ever told." Jesse explains. "So she waited until her daughter turned 18 then told her. That's when she came looking for Cooter, but as far as I know Cooter hasn't seen Kathy since her father made her leave."

"That's about what I gathered last night." BJ says pouring another cup of coffee as Luke enters the kitchen through the front door.

"Morning," says Luke while getting his coffee. "We slept in the barn last night to keep from waking you."

"I know why you all stayed in the barn," Jesse says over his coffee cup. "'Cause no one will ever say I run a 'broady house' here. Every one is well over 18 and what goes on out there is your all business."

Luke and BJ look at each other and grin with a look of a cat that just got caught with family canary in its mouth.

"Besides, from what BJ tells me, there wouldn't have been room for all of you to have slept in here." Jesse finishes.

"Your probably right there." Luke states.

"Well, finish your coffee and go wake everyone else up. You fellows divide up the chores and send the girls into help with breakfast. We'll have ourselves a good old fashion country breakfast with all the trimmings." Jesse says getting up from the table to go get dressed.

00000 

After doing the morning chores, the guys return to the house for a breakfast fit for a King. Uncle Jesse says grace, then all 15 family and friends dig in. (There is Jesse at the head of the picnic table outside, BJ and Daisy and Bear eating a banana, Luke and Dixie, Bo and Jill, Cooter and Kathy, Coy, Vance, Jeb, and their 3 dates who waitress at the Boars Nest). Everyone helps clean up.

"Jesse do you mind if I use your phone? I'll put it on my card but I need to call Bear Enterprises in California and check in." BJ asks.

"Sure thing help yourself." Jesse replies.

As BJ heads for the phone Bo and Luke are getting ready to run Cooter, Kathy, Jill, the 3 waitresses back into town and pick up the General Lee at the Boars Nest.

BJ calls to Cooter, " What time will you be able to do that once over on my truck?"

Cooter replies, "We've got to go to the Boar's Nest to pick up the wrecker, then, give me time to grab a shower and change. Say two hours or so."

"Great, gives me time to get cleaned up and pick the rig up at the Boar's Nest. I'll meet you at the garage." BJ replies.

0000

BJ dials the phone, after 2 rings, a female voice answers, "Bear Enterprises. Can I help you?"

BJ replies, "Your at it early! It's what about 6 there?"

Stacy replies, "That's why the boss pays me so good. Yeah, it's just after 6 am. Where are you?" she asks cheerfully.

"Well, I'm about an hour out of Atlanta in a little place called Hazzard. I stopped in to see some old friends. I plan on spending the day getting the rig serviced. I'll probably call you tomorrow. Keep your eyes open for a short run near here."

"How short?" she asks.

"Say a day, two at the most." BJ replies.

"That is short, for you." she states.

"Yeah, I thought I'd spend some time catching up with an old Marine buddy of mine. Thought I may even talk him into going with me if he's not going to be gone to long." BJ says.

"OK, you're the boss, I'll see what I can do." Stacy replied.

"Anything else I need to know?" BJ asks.

"No everything is fine here, for a change." she laughs, "Hey, aren't you pretty close to Lobo or Cain?" she questions.

BJ replies, "Well, yes, but I hope they have forgot all about me."

"Oh, yeah!... Have you lost your mind?"

"No, but, I've been gone awhile. Try to keep me out of their counties but it you can't I'll just take it easy." BJ replies.

"Figure they need a new fleet of patrol cars?" Stacy asked.

BJ laughs, "Yeah, they are probably way over due!"

"OK, be careful, and watch yourself." she warns.

BJ replies, "You worry to much. If you need me I'm at 555-555-1234. I'll be here or they'll know how to find me. Catch you later."

"Bye." Stacy said shaking her head. It was way too early for this.

BJ hangs up the phone.

00000

BJ pulls his tractor up to the open garage doors. (He left the trailer across the street.) BJ gets down with Bear following as Daisy pulls up behind him in her Jeep. He walks over to the Jeep and kisses her, then says; "I'll see you back at the farm? This will probably take awhile. We are going out tonight?"

"OK. You bet. Last night was just a preview. Tonight we're going show you how to have a good time Hazzard style!" Daisy replied.

"I can't wait. Be careful." he replies.

"OK, see you later." Daisy replied.

00000

BJ walks into the garage. Cooter is waiting. "OK, I guess we better get at it. Let's start with an oil change and grease job."

Cooter replies, "You got it."

00000

Late afternoon. Jesse's farm.

Daisy enters her room in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel. Setting at her dressing table in also in a bathrobe brushing her wet hair is Dixie.

As Daisy closes the door, Dixie asks, "Do you have any idea the last time I started getting ready for a date so early like this?"

"No." Daisy replies.

"Well, I was probably setting right here." Dixie smiles.

Daisy looks at her in disbelief. "What?"

Dixie nods, "Since I left here I really haven't dated anyone seriously. Plus, after Luke, well..." she sighs, "I don't know, no one interested me."

"So you're saying?" Daisy questions.

"That Luke is the ONLY man I've ever been with." Dixie said blushing slightly.

"You mean after all these years? You've waited for Luke?" Daisy asks, amazed.

Dixie thinks about how to word her feelings, "Not really. Well, not intentionally. It's just that... well... I really haven't went out much. But, when I did... well... they weren't right, or something was wrong..."

"And they weren't Luke?" Daisy asks.

Dixie concedes and sighs, "Right."

"Does Luke know this?" Daisy asks.

Dixie shakes her head, "No, I don't want to put pressure on him. If this doesn't work then it doesn't work. It took me all this time to get up the nerve to even come home again. Our secret?"

(In the background: you hear BJ's rig pull up and the General Lee following. Then the "dixie" horn announces they have arrived.

Daisy smiles, "Our secret. We've got to hurry supper will be ready soon and it won't take them long to get ready!"

00000

Jesse is placing the last dish on the table as the guys (Bo, Luke, BJ, Coy, Vance, and Jeb) come into the kitchen from getting cleaned up for supper and a night out on the "town". They all start taking places at the table as Daisy (dressed in tight Blue jeans and a red low cut top and high heels) and Dixie (dressed in tight Black jeans with a white tub top with a black western shirt over it, unsnapped with boots) enter the kitchen.

All conversation stops!

"Looks like you all have plans for the evening?" Jesse questions.

Luke coolly replies, "Nothing special just going to hear Jeb's band at the Boars Nest."  
Knowingly, Jesse replies, "Right..."

00000

As everyone finishes dinner, Jeb asks, "Uncle Jesse, if Coy, Vance and I stack the dishes may we be excused? We need to get going."

"If you all stack the dishes, and the others help put up the let overs I'll do the dishes so you all can go. And I'll be along directly." Jesse suggested.

"Yes, sir. And thanks!" Jeb replies, "We'll even cook breakfast in the morning!"

"I'll believe that when I see it." Jesse replies.

"Do you all want to take the pick up?"

Everyone looks surprised. There are a few "No's" and a couple of "Why's"

"Figured you may want it, instead of having to go get the other vehicles in the morning." Jesse states then asks, "So who is driving home?"

"It's my turn, Uncle Jesse, just in case." Vance replies.

"OK, as long as you all have a plan." Jesse shrugs, "But I still say, you'll be going to get vehicles in the morning!"

00000

At the Boars Nest on "stage" are Coy, Vance, and Jeb and the rest of the band. At a table close to the band are: Luke and Dixie, BJ and Daisy, Cooter and Kathy, and Bo and Jill. In the background Bear's at the pinball. At a table farther back are Jesse, and Mr. Davenport and a couple others.

The waitress brings a second round of beers. Luke says, "Ok, give me your keys and I'll slide them to Vance in a minute." BJ hands over keys to Daisy's Jeep, Cooter the keys to the wrecker, and Bo the keys to the General Lee. When the band takes a break Luke hands Vance the keys as he is drinking a pop. Vance convinces BJ to sing something. During the next song BJ and Daisy are slow dancing when LD (Daisy's ex) walks in followed by three friends.

Luke, standing at the bar, sees him and says, "Oh, Lord." and points them out to Bo.

Bo and Luke start walking to meet LD.

Dixie sees Luke trying to make his way through the crowd and says to Jill, "This..., is NOT..., going to be good!"

LD approaches Daisy, roughly grabbing her arm, "What the He are you doing dancing with someone?" he manages to yell as BJ grabs his throat.

Daisy gasps, "LD?"

As Luke punches LD, knocking him out of BJ's grasps as Bo tackles him. The band stops as Jeb jumps one of the approaching friends. An all out knock down drag out ensues between Luke, BJ, Bo, Jeb, LD and his 3 friends. Chairs and tables are broken as they fall into them and as people scurry to get out of the way. Bear is 'going off' jumping up and down. Cooter, Coy, Vance and Jesse see things are under control and won't let anyone else jump in.

Then, here comes the LAW!

Rosco, Cletus, and Enos (on vacation from LAPD and filling in for a vacationing Hazzard deputy) enter the front door.

Enos (not knowing what has started this, but knowing BJ and Daisy are seeing each other grabs BJ off LD who he doesn't recognize) Rosco grabs Luke, Cletus grabs Bo as LD and friends now break and run out the door.

00000

Hazzard Jail

Rosco, Enos, and Cletus place Bo, Jeb, BJ, and Luke in the 2 cells. while Boss Hogg looks on.

"Rosco, this is not right." Bo states.

"What are you going to do about LD and friends?" Luke asks.

"HUSH! Just hush!" Demands Rosco.

"My Boar's Nest was almost destroyed and somebody is gonna pay!" Boss Hogg declares and they start up the steps.

"Do you believe this?" questions Jeb.

"Yeah." states BJ.

"Hazzard County justice. You've been gone to long cousin." States Luke.

"So thety are not going to go after that bunch?" BJ asks.

"Why, they have us!" declares Bo.

00000

As Cletus is sliding in breakfast, Boss Hogg enters followed by Rosco. "Well, I trust you all are enjoying your stay?" Boss questions. "I understand you 3 (motioning to the Dukes) are here on vacation? And you drive a truck all over the place? Is that right?"

BJ replies, "Yes, I do."

Luke states, "You know we've all come in to help Jesse. We may be staying."

Boss replies, "It don't look like your gonna be much help in here...(to BJ)And I can't see you making much money from here?"

"Just exactly what are we charged with?" BJ asks.

Rosco states, "Assault, Battery, and Destruction of Property."

"How can you charge us with Assault and Battery? Who's testimony are you going to use since you didn't see fit to go after those other guys?" Luke asks.

"Well, you know I have been thinking about just that." replies Boss smugly. "So, Rosco it looks like we're gonna have to drop those charges."

"But, we still have the Destruction of property", giggles Rosco.

"Now, Jesse is up there to try and bond you all out, which would mean not leaving the county until the Circuit Judge gets here and he's not due for about 3 weeks." Boss states letting this sink in. "I was out to what's left of the Boar's Nest and it looks like I'm going to have to replace all the tables and most of the chairs which is going to run about $8000.00. Do you all have an extra $2000.00 a piece?"

They all look at each other, knowing they are about to be had.

Boss smiles, "I have a friend who's going to make me a good deal on some furnishings but they have to be picked up today." Rosco laughs, Boss continues, "I'm willing to drop all charges,... pay for the tables and chairs,...IF you all will load them; haul them, at your expense, here; and set them up before opening tonight."

The guys look at each other. "Haul them from where?" BJ asks.

"About fifty miles from here." Boss says smugly.

"So we're off Scott free for 100 miles worth of fuel and a little labor?" Luke questions.

"That's right." Boss states innocently.

"I don't like it." Luke declares.

"Not a bit." Bo replies.

"What's the catch?" BJ asks.

"It's too good to be." states Jeb.

"No catch, just can't open with out the tables and chairs. I can't afford to loose the money from being closed." says Boss.

"Guys," Luke motions for them and they move to the back of the cells. "We really don't have much of a choice here."

"I know, but I still don't like it" says Bo.

"I don't like it at all either Bo, but I for one, can't let that rig set for 3 weeks." BJ adds.

"We're going to have to keep our eyes open." Luke warns. "OK, Boss you got a deal." Luke states.

"Rosco." says Boss motioning to the cell door.

He opens the cell doors. The guys come out. Boss hands BJ a piece of paper. Here's where you go and who you need to see:

The Orly Club  
13 East Main Street  
Orly  
Elroy P. Lobe

BJ takes one look at the paper and asks. "Guess it's to late to reconsider?"

Bo, Luke and Jeb look at him like he's gone crazy.

Boss says, "I'm afraid so."

Rosco is giggling.

Luke states, "Let's get out of here." As they head upstairs.

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!

00000000000000000000

Chapter 3

Lobo: Round 1

Outside the Hazzard County Courthouse

Jesse, Daisy holding Bear, and Dixie are waiting as the guys come out. Daisy and Dixie hug BJ and Luke.

"So you took Boss's offer?" Jesse asks.

"Didn't have much other choice." Luke replies.

"Do you know what he was going to set each of your bonds at?" Jesse complains.

"I can only imagine!" Luke says sarcastically.

"Twenty five hundred dollars!" Daisy replies.

"Figures." says BJ.

"But then he just lets you go?..." Jesse starts.

"No, he didn't. He knows what he's doing. The only thing he could make stick was the destruction of property. So he ropes us into hauling the furniture he's getting from guess who?" BJ says.

Jesse replies, "I don't know who."

"An old adversary of mine. Orly County Sheriff, Elroy P. Lobo."

"I've only heard of him. If he and Boss are in this together...You all had best be real careful." Jesse declares.

"Believe me, you don't have to tell me that. Can you pick me up over at the hardware store? I think its time to change the locks on the back of the rig. Care to walk over with me?" he asks Daisy.

"OK." she says as they are walking. "Are you sure you all know what your doing? Isn't there some other way?"

BJ shrugged, "Not unless you have about $8000.00 you want to give Boss Hogg."

"BJ, I'm sorry that you all got mixed up in that. This whole thing is my fault." She looks down.

BJ raises her head up so she's looking at him, "Hey, don't be silly. This whole thing is LD's fault, besides me or none of them are going to let anybody talk to you that way, let alone grab you! Oh, but no."

Daisy smiles up at BJ, "Thanks." she whispers as she reaches up to give him a quick kiss.

00000

At the farm BJ and the boys check out and search the rig for any signs of tampering and/or anything that may have been planted in or on it. When he's satisfied he puts new locks on all three of the trailer doors. Bo pulls up in the General Lee.

Luke states, "Thought we may need some help on this one. How do you feel about Bo and Jeb running blocker for us in the General?"

"It's fine by me but you know outside of Hazzard he's going to get a lot of attention!" BJ reminds.

"And that truck of yours just blends in?" Bo questions.

Shaking his head, BJ says, "You do have a good point. I got a feeling this is going to be an interesting trip. Daisy, if Stacy calls about a run tell her I'll get up with her after this is over with."

"I won't be here. Uncle Jesse will give her the message." she replies.

"Where are you going to be?" BJ asks.

"Riding shot gun for you." she replies.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked." BJ sighs.

"Daisy, you can go with me anytime, any place--but not this trip! Please?"

She starts to protest.

"I need you to stay by the radio with Coy and Vance in case we need you all. They have been gone awhile and may not remember some of the places we may need you to get them too. Other than the Bo and Luke you know this place better than anyone." BJ convinces.

"I had made up my mind to go with you. But, if you may need me to show them some place I will be right here by the radio. " She states.

"Yes, I need you to stay here and monitor channel 12. Don't turn it off 12 cause I don't plan on talking much, Lobo has CB's in his cars." BJ states.

"Ok, but the first sign of trouble I want to know." Daisy insists.

"You bet." BJ says as he puts his arms around Daisy's waist and kisses her. "Let's get this over with. Come on Bear."

Bear goes up the truck and through the window. BJ gets in the drivers side as Luke gets in the passenger side. Bo and Jeb go through the General's windows. BJ starts the truck, when the air pressure has built up he disengages the brakes and puts it in gear with a tug on the air horn cord. Bo pulls out behind him and quickly passes him in the field before going out the gate as he hits the General's Dixie horn.

"BJ, if it works, you're good! I have never seen Daisy listen to anybody like that, including Uncle Jesse." Luke smiles.

BJ laughs, "They do know to go to channel 24 don't they? "

"Yeah, and Coy, Vance, and Uncle Jesse, I think are prepared to hog tie her and Dixie if they get any ideas about helping us." Luke replies.

"Them and what Army?" BJ laughs.

"That's about what it will take if they get any idea what's up." Luke stated.

"What was the deal with Jill? I couldn't help noticing she didn't come with the others to jail." BJ said.

Luke replies, "That's her way. She was probably too embarrassed to show up there. And watch, Bo will have heck to pay when this is over!"

"Oh, brother!" BJ exclaims.

"You can say that again! "

"Luke, we got Cletus up here to report that we're on our way." Jeb says on the CB.

Picking up the mike, Luke answers, "OK, we see him."

They drive on to the county line undisturbed.

As they cross into Orly BJ states, "You do know I really wasn't looking forward to coming back here? And under these circumstances..." he leaves the sentence hang thinking back.

"I don't figure we'll have trouble until after we're loaded." Luke states.

"I just hope the plan about 2 being at the truck while 2 are carrying works out. I'm looking for them to plant moonshine or something in the truck." BJ said.

"That's all Jeb, Bo, and I would need. We just this year got off probation from the last time." Luke explains.

BJ pulls up beside the Orly Club, sets the brakes and shut down the rig. Bo parks beside him. BJ gets down from the rig. "Bear stay here. Ok, guys look at everything before we put it in the truck. And let's try to keep someone out here all the time."

"Bo, you and Jeb stay here until we see what we've got." Luke instructs.

"Ok, yell if you need us." Replies Jeb.

BJ and Luke enter the Orly Club through the front door. It hasn't opened yet so there are only a couple of people getting set up to open. BJ asks the man behind the bar, "I'm here to pick up a load of tables for J.D. Hogg. Is Sheriff Lobo around?"

"Oh, yeah, we've been expecting you. I'll give him a call." he dials the phone. "Sheriff, that guys here to pick up those tables... Ok, I'll tell him. Bye." hanging up the phone he tells BJ, "He said he'd be right over. Care for anything while you wait?"

"No, we're fine. Where are the tables?" BJ inquires.

"I think they are the ones in the back room. Better wait until Sheriff Lobo gets here to make sure." the bar tender states.

Sheriff Lobo pulls up in front of BJ's rig. Bo and Jeb are setting on the hood leaning back against the windshield. Lobo approaches the General, "You know you can't drive a race car on the main roads." he informs Bo.

"Sheriff, it has tags, insurance, and a safety inspection sticker. We've been through this with the Hazzard Sheriff too. He has not been able to make us keep it off the road, yet." Bo replies.

Lobo decides it not the time to push and stomps off toward the Orly Club. He enters and sees BJ and Luke standing near the bar. "Well, as I live and breathe, if it ain't the infamous BJ McKay!" he says with an evil grin.

"Look, Sheriff, I'm just here to pick up a load for J.D. Hogg. I don't want to cause any trouble. I just want to pick up this load and I'll be gone." BJ states.

"The way I hear it you've already caused trouble over in Hazzard." Lobo smirks.

BJ sighs, "Where are these tables and we'll get loaded."

"Not in a hurry are you Boy?" Lobo grins and motions toward the back of the Club, "They're in here." He opens the door to a back room filled with old tables and chairs. "All these here by the door go, you can take them out the back door."

"Ok, Luke let's get at it." states BJ

About an hour later, BJ's rig is full of tables and chairs. They have managed to keep someone at the truck the entire time. They climb into the truck and General Lee, ready to pull out for home. "Something is wrong here. Really wrong." declares BJ.

"Are you sure? Nothing looked strange." Luke says.

"That's exactly why I'm so worried." BJ states, "Keep a close look out behind us."

"No problem. Bo said Lobo was not happy about the General being on the road, but didn't push It." says Luke.

"I'm telling you, He's got something up his sleeve." insists BJ. 

They get out of town and come up to a 4-way intersection, as soon as they clear the intersection 4 patrol cars file in behind them running lights and sirens.

BJ says, "I told you so! I'm running the limit and I don't intend to stop." as he gears up.

"You've got one coming up my side." Luke says, and picks up the mike, "Bo get back and run some interference."

Bo drops back behind BJ and starts giving Lobo and Perkins grief by not letting them past the General. BJ lets the car on Luke's side get up to about the middle of his truck then swings a hard right into the cruiser, sending it into a deep ditch where it bottoms out. Another cruiser manages to get by the General on BJ's side he swings a hard left sending it up a steep bank. It flips down the bank landing just in front of Lobo who manages to get by the upside down cruiser.

"How far to the county line, Luke?" BJ questions.

"About five miles," Luke replies.

"Great!" adds BJ.

The bumper tags goes on until they top a hill where they can see at the bottom of the road 2 more cruisers blocking the road. They pick up speed going down the hill. "Hold on Luke." BJ hits the front of both cars sending them spinning out of Bo's way. As they cross the county line, they see Rosco and Boss Hogg setting on one side of the road and Cletus and Enos (in the same car) on the other.

"BJ this is getting better." Luke states sarcastically. "Look up there!" In the CB mike "Bo, Rosco and Cletus are up here to join the parade."

Jeb replies, "Hey we've about got our hands full back here." Still keeping Perkins and Lobo from passing.

"Rosco, don't let Lobo stop that truck! I don't know what's up but I've got to have that stuff by tonight!" states Boss.

As they cross the county line, Rosco and Cletus don't move until BJ and the General pass them. As Lobo and Perkins approach Rosco and Cletus pull out in front of them blocking the road and causing Lobo and Perkins to hit their cars. All 4 cars spin out of the road Rosco and Cletus into ditches, Perkins into a pond and Lobo into a field. All are disabled.

"Did you see that?" BJ asks in astonishment.

"I saw it. I can't explain it. I don't understand it, but I saw it!" Luke shakes his head. "I'll radio Cooter to take his time picking them up." Luke states. Turning the radio to channel 24 "Crazy Cooter, this is Lost Sheep 1."

"What can I do for you Lost Sheep? Crazy Cooter here." Cooter responds.

"Out on Mill Road near the county line you've got some business but take your time. Ok?" Luke advises.

"You got it! On my way." says Cooter.

BJ asks, "Is there some place we can look this stuff over again? There has got to be something in it."

"Yeah, take the next right." advises Luke.

They take the right followed by the General. At the end of the road is a large abandoned barn. They pull both the General and BJ's rig into it. They search both vehicles and again find nothing.

"Ok, any ideas now?" asks BJ.

"Yeah," states Luke, "Let's get this stuff to the Boar's Nest and out of this truck before Cooter gets them pulled out."

"Ok, let's go for it." Replies BJ

They manage to get all the tables and chairs into the Boar's Nest and set up. "Ok, let's get outta here." Bo states. They head for the farm.

00000

"Perkins! How could you have been so stupid? You let them run you right off the road!" Lobo complains.

"Well, Sheriff, they..." Perkins tries to explain but Lobo cuts him short.

"The damages are coming out of your pay day! And that $1000 hidden in that table leg that we're not going to be able to recover or catch them with!" Lobo sees Rosco approaching, "Clam up Perkins. If they get any idea there's money in those tables we will never get it back."

"Just what is going on here?" demands Rosco.

"I might ask you the same thing since you ran us off the road and caused us to loose the suspects in a Robbery case!" Perkins exclaims.

"Robbery? Where? Who?" questions Rosco.  
"What Perkins is trying to say,..." Lobo gives Perkins a dirty look. "While that no account trucker and his friends were picking up those tables they helped themselves to $1000 in the register." explains Lobo.

"Well, we'll just have to get'em. We can..." giggles Rosco.

Lobo sighs, "Look Sheriff, by the time we get these cars out they'll have that money hidden."

"Well, uhh, we, uhh, we could find them and check them anyway." Rosco stammers.

Lobo replies, "If you want to but I'm telling you they will have ditched it by then. I'm telling you, that BJ McKay is TROUBLE! Every time he comes into my county I loose patrol cars. Right now I have six cars damaged."

"Well, let me tell you if he's with those Dukes, I don't know him, but those dagnabit Dukes have caused me problems since they've been in this world!" declares Rosco.

"What are we going to do about these cars?" Lobo asks.

Enos giggles, "Well, it's our lucky day here comes Cooter." 

Cooter takes him time pulling out the 4 cruisers.

"Perkins, keep quite. If that bubbling idiot of a Sheriff wants to shake them down, we'll go along with it."

"But, Sheriff, we're not going to find anything cause the money is in the table and is probably unloaded by now."

"Perkins, you idiot! I know that and you know that BUT were not suppose to know that!" insists Lobo.

"Oh,...Ok,... I see!" laughs Perkins.

After getting the cars out they manage to get Rosco's and Lobo's running pretty good. Rosco says, "You all can follow us to the Boar's Nest. If we are lucky, they will still be unloading." They proceed to the Boar's Nest. The guys are nowhere to be found. "Follow me. I know where they will be." Rosco says heading for Jesse's.

00000

On the way to the farm Luke states, "I think it's about time to warn the home front. You know the first place they will look."

"Right, I just hope we looked better than they did, for what ever they are looking for. But, they know where it is because they planted it." Says BJ.

"I just hope we're not right." says Luke, switching the CB this time to Channel 12, "Lost Sheep 1 to Bow Peep."

"Bow Peep here."

"Look we're most likely going to have company out there. We can't find anything in or on the vehicles. We've unloaded and are heading your way. Give everything a good once over to make sure what ever they are looking for hasn't showed up there." instructs Luke.

"We'll get on it now." Daisy says.

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	4. Chapter 4

Please review!

00000000000000000000

More Cast:  
Pete -- Worker Tri County Distributors BJ knows from his past.  
Bullets -- Manager of Country Comfort  
Dixie -- Waitress from Country Comport -- this is NOT Dixie Davenport from Hazzard that Luke is seeing

Characters with are made up characters never appearing in either Dukes of BJ

00000

Chapter 4

A Short Run

Back at the farm:

Hearing the rig approach, Jesse, Daisy, and Dixie meet them as they pull up. BJ and Luke jump down as Bo and Jeb are climbing out of the General. "Does things check out here?" Luke asks.

"We couldn't find anything. But what are we looking for?" asks Jesse.

"We don't know!" exclaims BJ. "We picked up the load, checked it closely, and headed out of town when Lobo and crew started chasing us." BJ explains.

Luke finishes, "Then as we cross the Hazzard line Rosco, Boss, Enos, and Cletus let us pass then, believe it or not ran Lobo off the road!"

"What?" laughs Jesse. In the background approaching sirens are heard.

"Here comes company!" states Jeb.

00000

Rosco and Lobo's cars pull up. Rosco gets out of his car (no one has moved), "Freeze, freeze right there. Just freeze it right there. We got ya, we got ya this time!" Exclaims Rosco. "Ok, Enos you and Cletus search them. Then we'll check out that truck and the General Lee."

"Perkins, give them a hand." instructs Lobo.

While he, Rosco and Boss watch the 3 Deputies search everyone, finding nothing.

While they are being searched, Jesse asks, "Do you mind telling us just what you're looking for?"

"For a thousand dollars taken from the Orly Club while they were there." states Lobo.

"That's bull and you know it, Lobo." exclaims BJ.

"We'll just see about that after we search that rig of yours. Open up the back." instructs Lobo.

BJ unlocks the back and its empty. They walk through the trailer. Lobo walks up to Enos and asks, "Son, do you mind checking out the front of the rig? I just don't think Perkins can quite get up there?"

"Ok, Bear, come here." BJ calls opening the truck door. Bear climbs down. "Do you want to search him, too? Asks BJ sarcastically.

Perkins says, "I'm not getting anywhere near that mean little ape!"

Bear sticks out his tongue and goes to Daisy.

Enos climbs up into the rig on the passenger side. BJ is setting in the drivers seat to make sure Enos doesn't plant anything in the truck. Enos checks the front of the rig then gets into the sleeper where BJ's bed is neatly made. He is looking around when he see something black sticking out above the mattress against the wall partially concealed by the pillow. Enos reaches for it and pulls out a black bra. Enos is so embarrassed and mad because he figures its Daisy's he gives up his search. While getting down from the truck, Rosco asks, "Find anything Enos?"

Enos looks at Daisy and says, "Nothing to mention."

"Ok, lets go. Boy, you may have gotten away with this, this time but we'll be watching you." Informs Lobo.

As they are driving off, Daisy asks, "What was that, 'Nothing to mention' about?"

BJ smiles, "I'll tell you later!"

"Ok, since they are gone. I hope. BJ, Stacy said to call her when you got in." Jesse states.

"Ok, may I use your phone?" BJ replies as they head for the house.

"Sure. Let's go get supper started Dixie." says Daisy.

"Yeah, I'm starved." says Jeb.

"About that breakfast you were going to fix this morning..." Jesse says looking at Jeb.

"Ok, so I'll help with dinner. I didn't plan on not being home for breakfast this morning."

They all laugh and head for the house.

BJ dials the phone; on the second ring a female voice answers, "Bear Enterprises, Can I help you?"

"Maybe." BJ replies.

"So where have you been off too? After calling me for a load?" Stacy asks.

"Sorry about that, just didn't count on going to jail last night. Then having round one with Lobo today." BJ states.

"Oh, boy. Still want a short run?" Questions Stacy.

"Yeah, do you have one?" BJ asks.  
"Yes, this one should take you out through a Chickasaw County." informs Stacy.

"Good. That's how I came in." BJ informed.

Stacy tells BJ, "Ok. You need to be at Tri Counties Distributing by 4am to pick up a load of perishables going to the County Comfort. Call me from there and I'll have a return trip lined out."

"You're good! Stacy." BJ laughs.

"I know it. Just remember me on pay day!" she laughs.

"You got it! Call you from the C.C." laughs BJ.

"Hey, the return trip is still going to Hazzard or close by right?" asks Stacy.

"Yeah, somewhere kind of close by. Catch you later." BJ said.

"Watch your self." Stacy cautioned.

"Ok" BJ says hanging up.

00000

After supper, Dixie and Daisy finish the dishes while BJ is checking out his rig. Daisy comes outside to BJ's truck watching him prepare to leave. BJ finishes up and turns to Daisy, "Care to take a walk?"

Daisy nods, still quiet, holding hands, they start walking. "Daisy, I'd really like it if you came with me this trip."

Daisy looks at BJ and smiles, "Do you really mean that? Or..."

"Yes, I really mean that. And no, I'm not just trying to make up for not wanting you to go to Orly with me." BJ smiles and says.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Really." BJ says hugging her. "So what do you say?"

"I'd like that, if your sure... LD never..." Daisy starts.

BJ hugs her, "I told you. I'm NOT LD." he smiles.

Daisy sighs, "No, no you're definitely not LD." she smiles.

"Since I've got to be there by 4am, I plan on leaving around midnight. So, what do you think about us grabbing a nap until then?" BJ asks.

"Sounds good." she answers as they head back to truck.

BJ opens the truck door Daisy climbs into the cab and into the sleeper, as BJ gets into the cab. Bear is setting in the passenger seat.

"Ok, Bear let's get some rest for tonight." BJ instructs.

Bear jumps into the top bunk. Daisy has turned the blanket back and is waiting for BJ to get in first. He sets his alarm clock and lies down. Daisy snuggles into his arms. Outside the sun has gone down and a cool breeze is blowing into the open windows of the rig. They fall fast asleep.

00000 

Around 11:30 the alarm clock goes off.

Daisy cuts the alarm off and starts to get up. BJ reaches out for her. She snuggles back down beside him.

"This is a nice way to wake up." BJ smiles.

"It sure is." replies Daisy as they hold each other for a few extra minutes. Hearing Jesse's pick up pull in they both get up. BJ remakes the bed as Daisy brushes out her hair. "I'll be ready to go in about 15 minutes. I need to run in and get a change of clothes."

"Ok, take your time. I'll be in soon." BJ replies.

Jesse is fixing himself a snack as Daisy enters the kitchen and begins to put on a pot of coffee. She gets down a thermos. "Uncle Jesse do you mind if I go on this run with BJ?" Daisy asks.

"Now why should I mind?" Jesse replies.

"It will be a short run. We should be back tomorrow or the next day." Daisy says as she fixes sandwiches to take with them.

"Don't worry about us. The boys and I'll be fine. Just be careful and enjoy yourself." Says Jesse.

"Thanks." she says as she goes to her room.

BJ enters the kitchen. Seeing the lunch prepared and the thermos on the table and smelling the coffee, he asks "What is she doing?" smiling.

Jesse starts to answer, as Daisy comes back into the kitchen with a small bag of clothes, "Figured I'd fix a snack so you won't have to stop once we get going."

BJ smiles his approval.

00000

BJ backs the truck up to the loading dock at Tri Counties Distributing at 3:25 am. He and Bear climb down from the drivers side of the truck as Daisy grabs a jacket, gets out of the passenger side and walks around the front of the truck to where BJ is being met by an employee. "BJ McKay! It's been awhile since I've seen you in these parts." they shake hands. "I see Bear's keeping you straight." He says, and then sees Daisy come around the truck. "Well, who's this? You're not the reason BJ hasn't been around are you?" the man asks.

"Well, if you must know, she may be the reason I came back this way." BJ laughs. "This is Daisy Duke. Daisy this is Pete. He is really harmless. Pete, I'm supposed to pick up a load heading for the Country Comfort over in Bowlen County."

"Right, it is a load of produce. I'll get someone to load you." Pete replied.

"Ok, I'll start the truck cooling." BJ states. He walks back to the Thermo King unit. Starts it up and sets it at the desired temperature. "It'll take them awhile to get us loaded. How about some of that coffee you packed."

In the cab of the truck, BJ and Daisy talk and sip their coffee as BJ puts the information in his logbook. There is a knock on the drivers' door of the rig. "BJ you're all loaded. Here's your paperwork." Pete says.

"Great, thanks Pete. I may be seeing you again before long." BJ states.

"Ok, BJ. Keep it between the ditches." Pete says.

"You know I always try to. Catch you next time." says BJ as he lays the paperwork and log book on the console. He disengages the brakes, puts the rig in gear, and turns to Daisy and says, "Ok, we're off."

"Well, that was easy enough." Daisy states.

"Yeah, but it's not even 5 am and we still have to go through Bishop County."

"Do you really think we'll have trouble?" asks Daisy.

BJ looks at Daisy with a very serious look, "I hope not. Maybe we'll get through before they get out and about." Replies BJ.

00000

Scenes of the truck traveling down roads and interstates, with music. 

Looking through the front windshield. The sign "Bishop County" is seen as the truck approaches the county line. BJ checks his watch. It's about 11:00 am.

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "He we go." looking at Daisy and Bear.

Bear covers his eyes. BJ checks his speed and reduces it to 53 miles per hour.

00000

"We have about 2 miles until we cross the county line." BJ says.

Daisy smiles "See I told you that you worry to much."

BJ's rig tops a hill and sees a cruiser setting on the opposite side of the road just about 500 feet before the Bowlen County sign.

He checks his speed, still 53 mph., as Daisy says, "BJ".

"I see him." He holds the rig steady, approaches, passes, and crosses the County line into Bowlen County. The cruiser never moves. "Welllll," BJ says as he sees the cruiser still setting in the same place in his side mirror. "That has got to be a new Deputy!" Daisy and Bear laugh.

BJ takes his exit as he slows to make his turn on to the service road that will take them to the Country Comfort. As he pulls into the lot, BJ reaches for his CB mike. And yells, "Country Comfort tower. This is the "Milwaukee Kid". I have a load of produce for you."

The tower responds, "That will be dock 3, around back."

"Thanks." BJ answers as he pulls to the back of the Country Comfort. He backs into dock 3. BJ, Bear and Daisy exit the truck cab and walk to the back of the trailer with the invoices. BJ opens the trailer. He and Daisy walk up on the dock as a couple guys come out to unload. Before BJ can say anything a gruff voice is heard coming out of the door.

Before you can see a face, you hear, "And this time I had better not be shorted on my order or they can take the whole thing back!"

BJ steps to the door still unable to see the person the voice had belonged to and answers, "Well, if you're short it's not my fault! I have everything on this invoice you old grouch!" BJ says as he rounds the door so the owner of the first voice can see him.

"BJ! What? I thought... " the voice trails off.

BJ is laughing uncontrollably at this point. "You know Bullets, you haven't changed a bit. Well, you may sound a little meaner! Do you want to check this load yourself? Or can someone else do it while we catch up?"

"Me check a load you deliver. Never. So how did you manage to arrange this?" Bullets asks.

"Hey, not me. Talk to Stacy. I just told her where I was and to get me a short run..."

Bullets interrupts, "You? A short run. Are you sick or something?"

BJ replies, "No, nothing like that. It's just I was trying to get some company on this trip and knew it wouldn't work if it was a long trip."

"Company?" questions Bullets.

"Yeah," BJ replies looking to Daisy who is standing back still holding Bear. "Bullets this is an old friend. Daisy Duke. Daisy, this old grouch is Bullets. He runs this place."

Daisy laughs at them both, "Nice to meet you."

"Well, come on. Let's catch up over a bit of lunch." Bullets suggests.

"Why don't you give us a minute to freshen up, then, I'll call Stacy and see how much time we have for this little reunion. By that time the rig should be unloaded, and I'll move it out of the way." BJ replies.

"Great. I'll get Dixie to set us up a table." Bullets says.

"Dixie? Dixie is still here?" BJ asks, surprised. With a kinda guilty look.

"Of course." Says Bullets as he starts to leave but catches the look Daisy gives BJ.

"Something you want to tell me?" she smiles.

BJ places his arm around her and replies, " Absolutely, NOTHING I 'want' to tell you." and smiles with a naughty grin, "But, yes, there is a bit of history there."

"Ok, enough said." Daisy replies with a kiss.  
Bullets says to himself, shaking his head, as he walks off, "This is going to be an interesting day!"

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	5. Chapter 5

Please review!

NOTE: All you Bo and Luke fans just hang on, I promise they will get in more trouble than you can shake a stick at real soon!

00000000000000000000

Cast:  
Callie -- one of BJ's 7 lady truckers

00000

Chapter 5  
Down time at the Country Comfort

BJ steps into a phone booth with Bear while Daisy is freshening up. He dials the number.

The voice on the other end answers, "Bear Enterprises."

"Callie. Where's Stacy?" BJ asks.

"Well, hello, to you too BJ." Callie says trying at "act" hurt.

"Sorry, just expected Stacy to answer. How's everything with you Callie?" BJ tries to smooth things over.

"Well, not that it obviously matters, but things are OK. Had to get a hydraulic line replaced this morning on my rig. Just grabbed us some breakfast and dropped off the bill before leaving for Atlanta." she informed.

BJ looks upward, holding in a sigh. Yet, trying to sound happy, "You're on your way to Atlanta?"

"Yeah, I pick up the load in about 2 hours, then I'll be heading to your side of the states! Hey, Stacy just came back in. I'll let you talk to her since you don't want to talk to me." Says Callie sarcastically as she hands Stacy the phone.

"BJ?" Stacy says taking the phone.

BJ is shaking his head. "Why me?" he asks looking at the ceiling. Bear laughs. "Yeah, Stacy, I just got in to Country Comfort. The rig is being unloaded as we speak. So, how about a return trip?"

"How much of a hurry are you in?" Stacy replies.

"Not much why?" BJ asks.

"Good. I've got two runs; your choice. The first is leaving as soon as you're unloaded. It's only a 50 mile run heading back toward Hazzard with a lot of empty miles. Or, pick up a load about 9am tomorrow, going back to Hazzard. Only about 10 empty miles."

"Ok, the catch is?" BJ asks.

"None really." Says Stacy.

"Ok, so the rest of the story?" BJ says.

"It's a couple of tractors and some tractor parts. One tractor and the parts are going all the way to Hazzard."

"And the other?" asks BJ.

"You just drop it off on the way." Stacy replied.

BJ asks, "Where?"

Stacy replies, "Tractor Supply in Cottonville."

BJ says, "Ahh, there's the rest of the story. Is this the same Cottonville in Bishop County?"

"As ... a ... matter of fact, ... it is." Stacy laughs.

BJ shakes his head and brushes his hair back, "Thanks. Why is it, this day just gets better and better?"

"What are you talking about?" Stacy asks, unknowingly.

BJ sighs, "It's a LONG story. But you're killing me here. Just remember that."

Stacy laughs innocently, "What did I do?" she paused, "So, I take it you want the longer run in the morning?"

"Sure, why not? If I should manage to live that long." BJ exclaims.

"BJ! What are you talking about?" demands Stacy.

"Nothing really. Just I'm at the CC with Daisy. I find out Dixie still works here. Callie is coming to Atlanta. You are sending me through Cain's neck of the woods tomorrow. What could possibly go wrong?" BJ asks sarcastically.

"Oh, Ok, is that all? Laughs Stacy.

"Glad you see something funny here! How? ... No, ... Why, is Callie bringing a load to Atlanta?" BJ asks.

"You don't want me to answer that now." whispers Stacy as Callie is still in the room.

"Thanks Stacy." Catching on to the fact that Stacy knew he didn't want her to answer that in front of Callie, "Where do I pick up this load in the morning?" BJ asks.

"About 10 miles away from the CC on Rt. 11 Farm Distributors." replies Stacy.

"We've got to talk Stacy." states BJ.

"I hear you. Be careful in the morning." laughs Stacy.

"That's only part of what we're going to talk about!" fumes BJ.

Stacy laughs at him. "Later."

BJ hangs up the phone as Daisy approaches. He takes her by the hand. Bear takes her other hand. "Let's go find Bullets, then I'll go move the rig."

Bullets finds Dixie. "Dixie, set me up a table for 3, uh, I mean 4 somewhere up front. Will ya?"

"Yeah, sure, who's it for?" She asks not paying much attention to Bullets while she keeps cleaning another table off.

Bullets says slowly, "It's for a Mr. McKay."

Still cleaning the table, "McKay. Got it."

Bullets just watches her keep working.  
"Mc ... Kay? ... as in BJ?" Dixie says as she almost drops the glasses she's holding when the thought crosses her mind.

Bullets laughs at her, "Yes, as in BJ."

Dixie smiles, "BJ's here? Where is he?" she says looking around.

"Wait a minute, Dixie. " Bullets says taking her arm to keep her from going to look for BJ.

"What? " then she realizes Bullets has something else to tell her as she sees the look on his face. "Ok, " calming down a little. "What?" Before Bullets can say anything.

"You did say a table for 4? Is there something I should know?"

Bullets nods his head, "Yes, he has a friend with him."

"A girlfriend?", asks Dixie.

Bullets shrugges his shoulders, "All I know, is, she was introduced as an old friend."

"Ok, thanks for the warning."

"Are you OK?" asks Bullets.  
"Yeah, just shook me up there for a sec."

"Sorry about that, but figured it was better than you coming through here with a tray of those glasses and seeing him setting there. You might have dropped the whole tray." Bullets says as he walks off.

Dixie calls after him, " Thanks ... a lot!"

BJ, Daisy, and Bear enter the restaurant area. Bullets motions for them. "The table is ready. " says Bullets.

"You all go ahead. I'm going to move the truck. Be back in a few." BJ says giving Daisy a quick kiss on the cheek as he turns to leave.

Bullets, Daisy and Bear head for the table and take their seats.

Bullets starts the conversation, acting a little nervous, "It will take him a little while to get to the truck and get it moved. Would you like to get something to drink while we wait?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to buy BJ any time moving the truck." Daisy smiles confidently. "If he says he's moving the truck, then he's moving the truck. Besides, even though he was surprised this Dixie is still here. I feel, if he had chosen to look her up, then, he would have done so, without me along." Daisy states.

Bullets laughs uneasily, "You're right to the point. Aren't you? No wonder BJ likes you."

BJ returns to the table. "Have you ordered yet?"

"No, we were just getting to know each other while we waited for you." says Daisy.

Looking towards Bullets, "Well, I'm glad I got back before you two could get to know each other too well." looking at Daisy BJ says, "Don't believe anything he tells you!" They all laugh. BJ says, "We won't pick up our load out of here until in the morning, so what do you say, we get a sandwich and have dinner later?"

Daisy smiles, "Sounds good to me, besides you're the boss here."

"Boss? Me? Boy, if you think that now, just wait until you meet the girls! Remember, it's Bear Enterprises you're running with!" jokes BJ.

Bear sticks out his tongue at BJ.

Daisy replies, "The truck I'm in still says BJ McKay, Owner/Operator!"

BJ comes back at her, "Paint costs to much to change it!"

Dixie approaches the table trying to act professionally, but sizing up Daisy and trying to see what kind of a relationship BJ and Daisy have, asking, "Can I take your order?"

"Dixie. Hey, it's good to see you... This is an ... (Rethinking his sentence) ... This is Daisy." He turns to Daisy, "Daisy and this is Dixie."

The ladies continue to size each other up.

Since she is at work, Dixie, lets BJ off the hook by saying, "Nice to meet you Daisy. It has been a while, BJ. So, what can I get you all?"

Daisy motions for BJ to order for her.

"Well, how about 3 of the CC specials subs, and Tea for us. And do you think you can find Bear something good?"

"Ok, got it." Looking to Bear, "Bear would you like a nice banana for desert?"

Bear claps.

As they finish lunch, Dixie brings the check to BJ. "Thanks, Dix." BJ says, "Do you have a room with double beds available?"

"I think that could be arranged." Dixie replies coolly.

"Great, just put it and this ticket on Bear Enterprises bill." replies BJ.

Dixie goes to the counter with his lunch ticket mumbling something about, "Nice, working vacation, huh!"

Another waitress who knows BJ and Dixie says, "Dixie, how many 'working' vacations has he taken you on?"

"That IS the problem! And double beds! Yeah!" Dixie says as she storms off.

The other waitress just watches and laughs at her, shaking her head!

00000

On the way to the room with their small bags, BJ says, "One room is OK?"

Daisy smiles and replies, "Of course, it is."

"Well, I didn't have the opportunity to discuss it with you. I just don't want to embarrass you or hurt you. I figure asking for the 2 double beds at least puts some question as to who sleeps where. Besides Bear loves a lot of space!" laughs BJ.

00000

Daisy is standing at the mirror in a robe towel drying her hair as BJ comes out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a sleeveless T-shirt. Bear is kicked back in a chair with the TV remote, watching them. She starts brushing her hair, and says, "You never did tell me about that 'nothing to mention' remark Enos made."

"Oh, that!" BJ laughs, "When he searched the sleeper of the rig he found something that embarrassed him enough he quite looking. He naturally thought what he found was yours."

Perplexed, Daisy asks, "What could he have found in your truck to embarrass him that much and think it was mine?"

BJ studies her a minute, "Ok, but promise to hear me out first?"

Daisy agrees, "OK."

"Well, what he found was a real skimpy, black lace bra... And he figured it was yours..."

Daisy true to her word just waits for BJ to continue since she knew it was not hers.

BJ continues, "When I first started driving years ago I ran into an older man I knew who had been around. He had been in the military. As a matter of fact he gave me my wings in the Army. He has his own trucking company and use to drive a lot when he was younger. He told me how the when he was on the road and parked at a truck stop or rest area trying to get some sleep the 'Lot Lizards' would not let him rest. He got an idea. The next time he was home he got one of his wife's bras, when he wanted to get some rest he simply hung the bra on the steering wheel or mirror. They would see the bra and think he had company and would leave him alone." he watches for her reaction.

Daisy smiles, "You know that is just strange enough to be true!"

0000000000000000000000

NOTE: The bra story is true. I have a friend who owns a trucking company and use to drive one of the trucks when he was younger. He was in the military and until this year was in the fire service for over 48 years. He resigned as Chief only after having a stroke but still works 5 + days a week to keep from getting bored.

Lot Lizards for those unfamiliar are the girls who hang out where trucks and truckers are for a (to be nice!) "Good time" at the truckers expense, a free meal or ride, or are there to set up a trucker to get his load OR his rig!

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	6. Chapter 6

Please review!

NOTE: All you Bo and Luke fans just hang on, I promise they will get in more trouble than you can shake a stick at real soon!

00000000000000000000

Chapter 6

This Are Heating Up!

After dinner, BJ, Daisy and Bear head for the bar/lounge area of the CC. BJ gives Bear some money and tells him to be good as he heads for the pinball machine. BJ and Daisy take a table and order beers. (Since it is early and no one is driving anywhere. They dance and talk. Drivers that BJ has known from the past drop by the table, small talk introductions, etc... Dixie is seen kinda watching them.)

While slow dancing BJ asks, "So, what do you think?"

"About?" questions Daisy.

"The few hours of sleep, the drive, and all this bunch?" BJ asks.

"Well, I know every trip is not like this one, but I'm enjoying myself." she says.

BJ looks a little surprised. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah," She says, "I really do mean it. Like I said, I know this is not your "normal" run."

"Hey, have you forgot? I don't ever have a "normal" run!" BJ reminds her.

Daisy explains, "You know what I mean. I know sometimes you drop in one place and head right back out. Sometimes you sleep in the truck. A lot of times it's no hot food, hotel room, and hot tubs!"

"And most important, I don't always have you with me." BJ states matter of factly.

Daisy replies, "This is true."

"So, how do you feel about that?" BJ asks looking for her reaction.

She considers this question. "About my being with you, or about me not being with you all the time?"

"Both." BJ replies.

"Well, I like being with you, but it wouldn't always be possible for me to go with you. I like going to college and I want to finish." Daisy pauses for his reaction. "As for me not being with you, you have at least let me see your world. Even though I have to deal with the old fears, and may sometime get side tracked, I do know YOU and I know I can trust you with my very life." She states as tears fill her eyes.

As the song ends BJ leads her back to the table. "Yes, you can trust me with your life, but can you trust me with your heart?"

Dixie approaches the table taking in the scene. "Can I get you another?"

BJ replies to Dixie, "Yes, please."  
Dixie just nods and takes the empty bottles and replaces them with full ones.

After Dixie has gotten away from their table, BJ continues. "I know you want to finish school. I also know you are needed at the farm. I'd love to share my world with you always, but I do understand you have your life." he pauses. Daisy starts to speak as BJ lightly places his finger over her lips so he can finish his statement. "Just as you understand I have my life. Bear and me have traveled a lot of miles over all these years. I can get a run pretty much as long or as short as I want at this point. Things are always changing in this business but I can assure you that I will have to take a long run sometime when it won't be convenient. Or I will have to go take care of something in California...And then there is the fact that I have 7 female drivers operating out of Bear Enterprises and Stacy pretty much running everything on that end. Believe me things can get real crazy at times."

"Your not thinking I'd get jealous of your drivers?" questions Daisy.

BJ looks at her and sees she hasn't quiet got a handle on this situation. "Daisy, Honey, these drivers, drive with me, NOT, for me. We have helped each other in many ways for years. They have pulled my behind out of a sling, more than once. I have arranged for them to be able to get rigs and the runs to pay for them, and we have together made a home base to run out of. I can't through away this, any more than I can ask you to through away your life." BJ sighs, "As far as me, thinking you may be jealous of them..."

"Me? Be jealous? Just because they are females?" Daisy naively asks.

BJ laughs, "Darling, remember, you have not met them. They can be pretty protective their own selves."

"Is that so?" questions Daisy.

BJ sips his Beer "Yeah." BJ laughs at her, "I think I should mention, Callie is on her way, as we speak, to Atlanta. I have a feeling that she will be looking me up."

Mischievously, Daisy say, " I can't wait to meet her."

BJ looks upwards, rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

At the bar, Dixie is watching this serious conversation take place. Seeing that this is a serious discussion, Dixie is not happy.

An on coming waitress says to Dixie, "Hey, Dixie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dixie replies.

The waitress notices the direction she's looking in. (She doesn't know BJ.) "Who's the cutie?"

Dixie tries to shake it off. "Just another driver."

"Sure..., he is..." the waitress says as she walks off.

While Dixie is wiping the bar. This new guy who has just entered walks up. "Beer, Darling. Put it on R & B Trucking's tab" he demands.

"That is William Roberts R & B?" She asks.  
"Yes." seeming pleased as punch with himself. He sticks out his chest. Really impressed with himself. "I work for Bill."

"Have you worked for him long? ... I didn't catch you name, ah..." seeming impressed.

"We go WAY back." he lies. "The name is Mike."

Dixie sees right through him, "Well, Mike, Mr. Roberts company is a very good customer here. "

"So, does that mean I get fringe benefits?"  
"It means, that drivers who have driven for him since he started can not put essential things on a tab here without him calling Bullets. IF, he had called Bullets, I would have known it by now. So would you like me...to... call... him at home... to see if you can put a beer on HIS tab?"

"Look, bar wench! I said I wanted a beer and to put it on a tab! He loudly demands. He says as he reaches and grabs her by the wrist pulling her up against the bar before she can react. BJ, and several of the regular drivers head for the bar. BJ reaches the jerk first; grabbing him by the collar and pulling him off the stool he's on forcing him to let go of Dixie by grabbing his wrist. Mike reacts quickly by grabbing a beer mug off the bar pouring the contents on to BJ. BJ places Mikes wrist behind him and cranks upwards and steps into him wedging him against the bar.

Bullets comes out of no where. "What is going on BJ?"

"Dixie, what is this guys problem?" BJ asks Dixie. Still holding him on his toes.

"The jerk got peeved when I wouldn't put a beer on R & B Trucking's tab. He thinks he's hot stuff because he is working for R & B."

"Was working for R & B!" Bullets states matter of factually. Mike turns to look at him. "That's right, if trying to run a tab up on a friend of mine isn't enough for him to fire you, then, I'm sure you coming in here starting trouble will be! Get him out of here BJ."

"Not a problem!" BJ followed by a few other drivers escort him out the door.

BJ returns to the table a few minutes later still moist from the beer being poured on him.

Dixie comes over and offers him a towel and thanks him.

He takes the towel and starts drying off a bit. "What do you say we head over to the hot tubs? I'll grab a shower while you change and we can relax a little." BJ suggests.

Daisy says, "Sounds good."

BJ wearing Black swimming trunks and Daisy dressed in a florescent yellow 2 piece Bikini enter the hot tub area of the Country Comfort followed by Bear. BJ carrying 2 bottles of beers helps Daisy slip her heels off and step into the hot tub. BJ follows her. "This is nice." She states.

"Yes, it is. Sorry about that back there." BJ says.

Daisy smiles and shakes her head, "No apologies needed. Besides, you made me feel better about the trouble I got you and the boys in back in Hazzard."

BJ laughs, "Now how does this have anything to do with L.D. showing his self?"

Daisy leans in and kisses him lightly on the cheek. "It just goes to show that not only won't you let someone walk on just me but other females too."

"If I can help it no one is going to bother any of my friends." BJ states.

Daisy says in almost a whisper, "And that's why I love you." She then looks as surprised as BJ does by hearing herself say this.

00000

Back in Hazzard (The night BJ and Daisy left)

After cleaning up after supper, Dixie (Davenport) walks on to Jesse's porch finding Luke drinking coffee on the swing. She sits down beside him and they swing awhile in the cool evening air.

Footsteps are heard approaching the porch from inside the house. The screen door opens and Bo stomps on to the porch not realizing they are there. "Jill, come on what did you expect me to do?" Bo says harshly in to the cordless phone he is carrying. He then sees them on the porch and continues off the porch to finish his argument in private.

Dixie and Luke look at each other and laugh. "The more things change the more they stay the same around here." Luke states. Dixie laughs. Luke continues, "Care to bet on what that's about?"

"I'd say it has to do with the fight the other night." she smiles.

Luke laughs, " And to think you've been gone for so long and still know this place that well."

"You must remember, I lived through chapter one of their relationship." Dixie responds.

Luke replies, "Yes, I do recall that. I also recall you fish pretty well."

Catching his suggestion, she smiles and says, "Even bait my own hook!"

"Let's go then." Luke says getting up from the swing.

"What do we need?" Dixie asks.

With a half grin, Luke innocently replies, "Why don't you grab something out of the kitchen for breakfast and I'll get the poles and sleeping bags."

"Breakfast? And sleeping bags?" Dixie questions, "This should be some fishing trip." said as she entered the house.

Jesse comes into the kitchen as Dixie is packing a basket of breakfast foods. "Still hungry after supper?" he questions.

She laughs, "No, I stuffed."

Jesse looks at her a bit confused.

"We're going fishing. This is for Breakfast." she says as Luke enters the kitchen.

"Ok, sleeping bags and poles are in the General Lee." he says before he sees Jesse.

Jesse sizes up the situation, "Breakfast, sleeping bags, and fishing poles? Sounds like an interesting fishing trip. Dixie blushes. Luke catches the blush and laughs as he picks up the basket and takes Dixie by the hand.

Jesse calls behind them, "Did I hear right? You're taking the General? Isn't it Bo's turn?"

Luke calls back, "He knows I have him. Doesn't look like he'll be needing him."

Jesse shakes his head.

Luke places the basket in the open trunk and closes it. He starts around the car to help Dixie through the window. She climbs into the passenger side before he can help. Luke smiles and climbs into the driver's side. He starts the powerful engine and pulls out. He heads to through the backfield instead of out the front gate. They drive on back roads until Luke gets to the spot he is heading to.

When the car pulls over and Luke cuts the engine, Dixie looks at him in disbelief. "Luke? Here... is where you want to fish?"

Ignoring her surprise, he says, "There is some great fishing here. ...Why?" He smiles devilishly.

"I figured you never come back here. After all, ..."

He finishes her sentence with a quite different thought, "..After, all it's where my life changed forever."

"Mine, too!" she gasps.

"Come on." he says getting out of the car. They start walking down the path toward the lake. Luke places his arm around her waist as they walk, "I come here often when I'm home." he starts.

"Really, why?" she questions.

"Like I said this is where my life changed. Thinking back, if I would have to pin point the place I grew up it was here...that night, so long ago, I think we both grew up after that night. I have spent a lot of time here, thinking..." Luke stops and pulls her to him, "thinking about you, us, and what could have been if that night would have been different."

Her eyes fill with tears. Luke brushes her hair back from her face and kisses her for a long while. He pulls away from her and leads her to the waters edge. He kisses her quickly, and says, "Relax here a minute. I've got to get something out of the car." Luke soon returns with a blanket and spreads it on the ground. He is also carrying 2 wine glasses and clear gallon jug of Jesse's fines shine. They set down on the blanket. "I've been saving this for a long time."

Dixie smiles, "Luke it has been years since I've had any shine. But IF Rosco gets noisy...? And all you needed was to have gotten stopped with THAT!"

Luke shrugs his shoulders and smiles, "So maybe I'm living dangerously tonight."

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	7. Chapter 7

Please review!

NOTE: All you Bo and Luke fans just hang on, I promise they will get in more trouble than you can shake a stick at real soon! Right about here ...

00000000000000000000

Chapter 7  
It May Be Even Hotter In Hazzard!

(Sounds of Whippoorwills and crickets in the background.) Luke is setting against a tree with Dixie snuggled beside him watching as the small campfire begins to die down.

Dixie takes a sip of Jesse's finest and whispers, "This is so peaceful, so perfect. Like we are the only two people on Earth."

"Yes, it is." Luke replies.

"I don't want this night to end. I could stay right here forever." Dixie sighs.

Luke replies, "Well, Honey, I'm afraid we'd get mighty chilly like this, this winter."

Playfully, she gasps, "Luke, honestly!"

"Well, we would." he says, "As a matter of fact, I need to tend this fire before it goes out, if you'd be so kind as to give me my arm."

"I'll let you borrow it!" she laughs.

Luke rises up and places a few small pieces of dry wood on the fire. It begins to burn brighter. He sets back, facing Dixie.

Dixie asks knowingly, "Luke, What's on your mind?"

He smiles, "Shows, huh?"

Dixie nods her head yes.

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed this evening, I went to all the trouble of getting you out here alone so we could talk." Luke explained.

Dixie smiles, "Good idea."

"These past few days have been like a dream, but ..." he pauses, "But we all know, reality will come back all too soon."

Looking quiet worried, Dixie whispers, "Yeah, I know."

Luke sees the look, "I don't think you're following me. What I'm talking about is, we haven't talked at all about our jobs. I'm not even sure what you are doing these days and I don't know if you know about my job."

"Luke, you're right, it just hasn't seemed important." looking a little more at ease because she had not known where he was going with this conversation. Trying to avoid her part of this conversation though, she says. "You go first, I've heard the others mention that your job is quite exciting."

Luke shakes his head, "Well, you might say that it CAN be. I work as the Senior Smoke jumper for the Georgia Forestry. I've had a few days of total vacation coming. But at midnight tonight I go on call. When called, I'll have to get back to the base camp. I almost set this season out to help out at the farm, but Jesse wouldn't hear of it. Bo and the others convinced me they could handle it while I was gone. So I made arrangements to only be called if things get really bad, and they will. I could be gone for a week or more at a time."

"Wow, all those years chasing the Hazzard Volunteer Fire Department finally paid off." she states.

"Well, maybe not as much as the experience I had parachuting out of perfectly good planes for the Marines."

"So let me get this straight, you now jump out of perfectly good planes into a FIRE?" she asked amazingly.

"Yep, that's about the size of it." he says calmly.

They both burst out into gut wrenching laughter.

Dixie pours them another glass of shine and takes a long sip, as Luke says, "So what are you doing these days? I've heard you mention people you work with but not what your doing." She takes another sip of shine considering her words. Luke is watching her. "Hey, easy there. I'm beginning to think you're a paid arsonist who has been setting forest fires."

She shakes her head no, "Well, my job may not be as well received, by a lot of people,... here, ..." she pauses, "including, ... You."

Luke looks at her, "Dixie, do you like your job?"

She replies, "Yes."

"Well, is it anything you are ashamed of?" Luke asks.

She thinks a minute, "Not until I stepped foot, back into this county, again. The little incident at the Boar's Nest, the other night, really made me wonder if I am a trader."

Luke looks at her confused but says, "Darling, I know you better than that. You are no trader. If you are happy with your job then I'll back you all the way. So, out with it."

She takes another sip of shine, "Well, Ok, but... I warned you, that you might not be real happy about it. For the past few years I have worked in my county, as a ... Correctional Officer..."

"A correctional officer? ... You? ... Why?" Luke looks at her in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know. I think maybe at first, it was because of you." she continues.

"Because of me? Now, I'm really confused." he states laughing.

Dixie smiles and nods, "Yes, you and the way this county's law has been out to get you and the others since you turned eighteen. I think I figured that if I did my job and did it well, I might make up in some small way, to others who may have gotten shafted."

Approvingly, Luke nods, "I know you, if your going to do a job it will be done well."

She smiles, "Well, I do my best."

Luke picks up a stick and begins poking at the fire as he quietly says, "Dixie, I have pretty much planned on being in Hazzard full time except in fire season. Even though he'd never admit it, the farm may be getting to much for Jesse to handle alone." He pauses, "I don't know if this is possible. Or even if you'd consider it, but I'd like for you to be around, so that we can see where we stand." Luke looks up to see tears filling Dixie's eyes.

Dixie smiles through her tears, "Luke, I came back here hoping that we could at least take sometime to see if our feelings were the same for each other." He wipes her eyes as she continues, "I did some checking into the possibility of transferring to this districts Jail. It is possibly and would be close enough to drive."

Considering this information, Luke says, "I don't know where this is going, but can you handle me being away during fire season?"

"There's something you need you consider too." Dixie replies, "If I transfer to this area, and Rosco gets lucky... You do know that the jail serves Hazzard, Chickasaw, Orly, and Bowlen Counties. I'd have to do my job, Luke."

Luke nods, "Understood." He reaches out to pull her closer to him. "Looks like we both have a lot to consider." He gives her a long passionate kiss.

00000  
Back at the farm:  
Bo climbs into the pick up. He pulls out heading for the orphanage. Eager to get there to try to smooth things out with Jill he hurries down the dirt road. Up ahead, parked in his usual spot behind a big Oak tree is Cletus. As Bo speeds by he turns on the siren in pursuit of him. Bo down shifts and speeds up attempting to ditch him. 

NARRATOR: "And Luke just thought Bo didn't need the General Lee! Bo's gonna have to do some pretty fancy driving since he is at disadvantage in the pick up."

Cutting through a field and into a near dry creek bed, Bo leads the chase throwing water onto Cletus windshield. Cletus hangs on. Bo turns out of the creek and through another field. With a full moon lighting the field Bo shuts off his lights and circles back to the creek and parks under a bridge. Cletus takes the bridge onto the road heading back to the farm.

Bo laughs, "Still hasn't figured that one out!" Bo sets still just long enough to make sure Cletus doesn't catch on. With his lights still out he crosses the field taking a short cut to the orphanage.

Arriving at the orphanage, the pick up is muddy from the chase through the fields and creek. Bo shakes his head, knowing a dirty truck is not going to help Jill's mood at all. Jill walks out on to the porch with her arms crossed. She looks at the truck, and back to Bo. He looks from her to the muddy truck and back to her and slightly hangs his head walking up to the porch steps. "Jill, ..."

She cut him off, "Bo Duke! You haven't changed one bit!"

"Now, Jill, just..." Bo says calmly.

"Don't 'Now Jill' me!" she exclaims.

He reaches out for her hand, "Come on, we'll take a drive or wa..."

She pulls back and states, "A drive, in that dirty work truck? No way."

Bo looks at her with slight disgust, "Jill, I was going to say 'drive or walk'. I do think that you are wrong about something, though, I have changed. You have too. You've gotten worse! Years ago I would have put up with it, but not now. If you ever grow up and can stop looking down on me, look me up." He turns, walks away, and gets in the pick up and burns out.

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	8. Chapter 8

Please review!

NOTE: The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be posted! (It's ready now.) Thanks:)

00000000000000000000

Chapter 8  
Welcome Back !

At the garage:  
Cooter is under the hood of a newer model SUV. Bo walks into the shop.

Cooter looks up as he enters. "You look like walking trouble."

Bo gives him a half smile.

Cooter studies him a minute and asks, "What's wrong?"

Bo replies solemnly, "Three guesses."

Cooter stands up wiping a wrench off, "Jill?"

"Yeah." Bo says, "Nice ride. Kathy's? What's wrong here?"

Cooter says, "Yeah, its Kathy's. Lord only knows who her Dad has had under the hood. Never did trust those high priced city mechanics. So, I'm just checking it out. What is Jill's problem now, as if I can't guess."

"Well, for starters, she's still mad about the other night at the Boar's Nest. We have been arguing ever since. I went over tonight to try to make up. I took the pick up, first mistake, I guess. On the way, I ran into Cletus so I took a little detour through Dry Creek. As you can imagine by the time I got there the truck was a little muddy."

Shaking his head, Cooter replies, "Same old Jill, huh?"

"Cooter, I swear, I think she has gotten worse." Bo states. "Or was she always that bad and I just didn't see."

Cooter looks up at him with a 'You have finally seen the light. But I'm not gonna tell you that.' Look.

Boots are heard approaching the front of the garage. A female voice says, "Do you intend to spend all evening with this thing?"

They laugh. Cooter replies, "Just finished up."

Kathy sees Bo as her eyes adjust to the light. "So are you two ready to go listen to the band?"

"Hi Kathy." Bo says gloomily.

"Hey, Bo. What's wrong?" Kathy's says with a look of concern.

Cooter shakes his head, "Well, Darlin', you do remember how Bo and Jill get along."

"Oh. Yeah. I do. What did you do NOW, Bo?" She asks.

Frowning, Bo says, "Thanks a bunch there Karen. It's a long story. Starting with that fight the other night."

"Oh, Lord, she's still on that? We are talking about the fight Cooter was itching to get in to, but it got broke up before he got there?"

Laughing Bo says, "Yeah, that's the one!"

Being the lady Cooter remembers, she takes them both by the arm and says, "Well, her loose my gain. You can both accompany me to hear the band. I'd be proud to have such courageous men by my side." She flatters.

Bo driving Jesse's pickup and Cooter and Kathy in the wrecker race into the Boar's Nest parking lot with dust clouds flying.

Getting out of the pick up Bo shouts, "Yahoo, still can out run that souped up wrecker of yours Crazy 'C' !"

"Just remember, the Winner buys the first round!" laughs Cooter.

"That's OK. Probably a lot cheaper than taking Jill out." Sighs Bo, taking Kathy by the other arm.

They enter the smoke filled room of the County's best 'Club'. Still maintaining its dollar cover charge to keep out the rif-raf. They make their way through all the 'good-ole boys' to find a table up front reserved for the band and friends. (This was several tables pulled together way up front near the make shift stage that Boss had had put up so all the celebrities pulled over in the Hazzard County Speed trap would have somewhere to set up.) One of the waitresses brings a round of beer for the three.

"Good seats tonight." Says Kathy.

Bo replies, "Well, with Coy, Vance and Jeb in the band, Daisy on a run with BJ, and Luke and Dixie "fishing" that pretty much cuts us down."

00000

Back at the orphanage, Jill has been having second thoughts about her attitude towards Bo. She really cares about him. She had always cared for him, but she had always managed to stick her foot in her mouth causing a big argument. Being an orphan herself she always felt people looked down on her, so she felt she needed to be with someone who was an upstanding citizen in order to fit in to "normal" life. Bo had always treated he good. He also had the world's greatest family. Yet, it seemed that they were always getting in to trouble with the law. Bo had tried for years to explain how the Hazzard County system worked but Jill had lived there for years and NEVER been into trouble. She just couldn't imagine how one could be as Bo said, 'minding their own business and end up in trouble.' She figures Bo has had plenty of time to go to his usual hang out, 'The Boar's Nest. The 'evil' side of her wonders if he'd had time to get thrown in jail yet! He had been upset that she didn't show her support and come to the jail with Jesse and the others to bail Luke, BJ and him out. How could she be seen at a place like a 'jail' and bailing out someone who BROKE the law, if she was going to be good citizen? She shakes off that thought, deciding to drive over and try to talk to him.

0000

At the Boar's Nest:  
Bo is trying to get out of his mood. As he sips his beer and listens to his cousins' band he tries to sort things out in his mind. He and Jill had always been physically attracted to each other, but spending any length of time together usually ended up in them arguing. It seemed to Bo that she thought he was an embarrassment to her.

Cooter and Kathy tried to get him to lighten up but it just didn't work. Bo is still thinking and staring into space toward the back of the bar when the door to Boss's private office opens and out steps Diane Benton. Bo had fell head over heels for her several years ago when she brought her 'Carnival of Trills' through Hazzard. She had even talked him into jumping 32 cars with the General Lee. Bo had gone against Jesse and his family even leaving the farm during her stay. Diane in the end told Bo she had started off using him to get him to make the jump, but had also fallen for him.

The Boar's Nest is crowded and Diane doesn't see Bo as she heads for the door. Without saying a word to Cooter and Kathy, Bo gets up and follows her outside. Outside he calls after her in the dark parking lot. "Diane?"

She turns to see Bo crossing the lot to her. "Bo!" she exclaims.

"What on Earth brings you here?" questions Bo. Not knowing where he stands with her Bo forces himself to keep some distance between them.

"Have you heard about the State Fair coming to Lee County?" She asks.

Bo replies, "Sure it's one of the biggest events for this area."

She begins explaining, "They have been in contact with me to put on a stunt show as the Grand Finale. The next week is also the Hazzard Festival. A lot of the stuff from the State Fair will come directly to Hazzard to set up. "

"OK, but what has that got to do with you seeing Boss." Bo asks.

"Well, Bo I'm in a somewhat better position with the show now than I was last time, BUT I'm having trouble with some of equipment and other needed repairs. I needed to borrow some money from Boss to make the repairs in order to put on the shows." She says.

Bo looks worried, "Tell me no more 32 cars jumps?"

Diane smiles, "No, and no more ex stunt men trying to take out my drivers."

Bo replies, "That is good! Diane, it sure is good to see you!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. I wanted to look you up but after last time I was sure you'd not want to hear from me." She smiles.

Bo steps toward her, "Don't be silly Diane."

They embrace in a long passionate kiss.

NARRATOR: "Oh, no. Looks like old Bo's timing is right on schedule. He's about to get caught with his hand in the cookie jar."

At this very moment, Jill is pulling into the Boar's Nest parking lot ready to apologize to Bo. As she comes into the lot her headlights fall on to a familiar blond figure with another blond figure wrapped all around him.

Jill is so shocked she puts on the brake a little to hard and the tires slide in the gravels, calling attention to her.

Bo looks up to see who just slide in.

Jill is now furious, since she has been seen. Jumping from her car she looses her temper, "Bo Duke! To think I was coming here to talk to you!"

Diane turns around to see the irate blond yelling at Bo.

Bo tries to be calm, "Now, Jill. You made it pretty clear earlier that we had nothing to talk about."

She screams, "Don't 'Now Jill' ME! Who would THIS be?"  
They have now drawn the attention of the people inside and a crowd was beginning to gather.

"This just happens to be someone NOT too good to ride with me in a dirty pick up truck." Bo states matter of factly. "Come on Diane!"

They get into Jesse's truck and speed off leaving Jill standing there among the crowd.  
00000

Cooter who was in the crowd turns to Jeb, with a low whistle, "Bo was pretty peeved at Jill for causing such a seen."

"Who was the girl he left with?" asked Jeb.

"If I ain't mistaken, that little lady was Diane Benton."

"The same Diane who had the carnival and …." Jeb is interrupted by Cooter as Jesse pulls up in Daisy's jeep. Most of the crowd is now heading back inside.

Cooter says, "That would be the one and the same. Come on Buddy-row. There's Uncle Jesse."

As Jesse is getting out of the Jeep, he says, "Well, well, well, looks like I missed the excitement. What happened? I know it wasn't a fight if you two are still out here."

They all laugh. "Well," Cooter begins, "There may not have been a fight but there was one heck of an argument."

Jesse has a worried look on his face, "Who? I am afraid to ask."

Cooter gives Jesse a look like he doesn't want to tell him, but continues, "Bo and Jill.

He left with Diane Benton."

"What in tar nations has gotten into him?"

Jesse asks. Seeing the look Jeb and Cooter give him, Jesse then says, "OK, shouldn't have asked that and no I ain't that old yet! Come on let's go inside. There's nothing we can do at this point. The last time that girl was here he wouldn't listen to any of us anyway!"

00000  
Country Comfort Truck Stop about 7:00 am 

Daisy, Bear and BJ come out of their room. BJ shuts the door. "I'll put our bags in the rig and meet you inside for a quick bite."

Daisy and Bear head inside to get a table. A few minutes later BJ joins them. As BJ pays the check, Bullets approaches.

"Bullets, I understand Callie is heading this general direction. If she should stop in, will you give her this note?"

Bullets replies, "Sure Kid. No problem."

"Thanks Bullets you're the greatest. See ya around soon." BJ and Daisy head out to the rig followed by Bear.

Bullets says, "Kids, I love um!"

00000

BJ backs his rig into Farm Distributors about 8:30 am. About a third of his trailer is filled with tractor parts; the two large farm tractors take up the rest. BJ gets his invoices and climbs into the cab. "Ok, all ready?"

Daisy replies, "Ready when you are."

BJ laughs, "That's the problem. I'm not so sure that I'm ready to tangle with Cain.

They head out for Tractor Supply. BJ reaches in to his back pocket removing his wallet and unsnapping it from his belt. "This is just a little insurance policy." He hands Daisy his wallet. "Put this in your purse."

"BJ?" she asked surprised.

"Just do it please. You never know." BJ insists.

"Ok." Daisy agrees.

00000

They travel to they are just outside of Cottonville, when a patrol car passes them going the other direction. BJ checks his mirror. It keeps going as if he were invisible. They unload the first tractor and head towards Hazzard. About 10 miles from the county line sirens are heard approaching the truck.

"Lovely! Just hang loose. It's hard to tell what he wants." BJ pulls the rig over.

"Is it Cain?" Asks Daisy.

BJ checks his mirror, "Yeah, that's him." He opens the door and jumps down to meet Cain.

"Well, McKay! It has been a long time." Cain states.

"Yes, it has been, but why are you pulling me over?" asks BJ.

"I make it a habit of stopping all suspicious vehicles on my highway." Cain says.

BJ asks, "So just what makes my vehicle suspicious?"

Cain says, "The fact that you are driving it. What are you hauling?"

BJ replies, "Just a tractor and supplies."

Cain motions to the back of the rig, "Let's go open her up. Where are you heading?"

BJ opens the trailer. "I'm heading into Hazzard. Are you satisfied now?"

Cain grumbles, "Ok, so I guess you're clean this time. Just remember I'm watching you."

"Cain, you just remember. You have never gotten anything on me and your not going to start now. I plan on being in this area for a while so we'll be seeing a lot of each other again. Can I get going now?"

Cain states, " Yeah you can go. This time!"

BJ gets back into the cab and pulls out.

"What was that all about?" asks Daisy.

BJ replies, "Just Cain's way of welcoming me back! He also let me know he was watching me."

"Lovely." Daisy replies.

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	9. Chapter 9

Please review!

00000000000000000000

Chapter 9  
The Proposal!

Dawn Hazzard Pond:  
The sky is just beginning to lighten up when Luke awakens to find Dixie curled into the crock of his arm. For a few minutes before moving an inch he watches her sleep. He thinks what a beautiful woman she has become. His thoughts can't help but think back to the last time they were here in this spot. It was about three months after Dixie's big birthday! She was so happy because she could do about what she wanted, even snitching Luke and Cooters drinks when adults weren't watching. That night at the Boar's Nest Luke suggested she ask to spend the night with Daisy at the farm so she wouldn't have a curfew. She told her Dad not to worry about her because after Luke and her left the Boar's Nest she was going to the farm to stay with Daisy. It was a hot summer night so Luke suggested they leave early and take a ride out to the lake. (At this point Luke was trying to settle down his wild ways. He'd been in and out of trouble since his senior year in high school over his ex girlfriend Robin. It seemed her new boyfriend and younger Brother, David were always causing him to get into trouble.) Luke drove down to the lake and parked in his secret spot. He and Dixie had walked around the lake while sipping on liquor Luke just happened to have in the trunk. They returned to the General Lee and ended up in the back seat.

A few hours later while on routine patrol a Trooper headed towards the lake. He had with him a new State Trooper who was very eager to make a name for himself. The senior Trooper knew the car and was pretty sure what was going on but the young Trooper insisted on checking into it. The next thing Luke knew he was looking into the new Troopers flashlight. The new Trooper ordered them out of the car. Luke being temporarily blinded by the flashlight asked who was there. The Troopers identified themselves. Luke asked them to give them a minute to get dressed. Luke covered Dixie the best he could while she got dressed, then he put on his jeans and took his shirt with him as he got out of the car. The new Trooper asked if they had been drinking. Luke knew that they had him already for at least indecent exposure, but he just hoped he could talk Dixie out of trouble. So he decided to be honest with them. Yes, they had been drinking but didn't intend to go anywhere until morning. The new Trooper asked for ID's. Dixie at this point is shaking like a leaf. Luke tells her to get out her ID. He hands both ID's the Trooper. The new Trooper goes to run them and the tags on the General to see if they are legal. Luke talks to the senior Trooper, telling him, that he knew the new guy just wanted to bust him, and could they just leave the General there and take Dixie home? See Luke did not want them to call Cooter or his Dad to pick up the General with Dixie there. Knowing all hell would break loose when Luther Davenport had to come and pick up Dixie from the Sheriff's office. The senior Trooper had been around for a while and said he supposed they could do that much if Luke would not give them any trouble.

When the new Trooper came back he ordered Luke to put his hands on the car and spread them! Luke was getting a bit disgusted at this point. What is his problem? He was making all this fuss over a couple of misdemeanors? At this point the older Trooper spoke up saying, "This is not really necessary." Then the new Trooper handed the two ID's to the other Trooper. He looked at the ID's as the new Trooper pointed out the birthdays. He hands the ID's to Luke and asked if the information was correct? Luke stated as far as he knew. Then he asked Dixie the same thing. She also said her information was correct.

The senior Trooper showed the ID's to Luke and asked him his age he said, " 20". Then he asked Luke how old Dixie was. Luke started to respond with the age he thought she was "eightee…." But looked at the ID as he was talking. He looked at Dixie almost in shock. "Sixteen!" Luke gasped almost unable to breath.

Dixie said innocently, "Yeah? So? You knew I just had my sweet sixteen a few months ago. But what is the problem?"

At this point Luke almost passed out; he still remembers his knees going so weak he set down on the hood of the General to keep from falling. He had been preaching to Bo since before Bo turned 18 to ID any one before he bought them a drink, to be really careful since the law was trying to bust them they could put someone up to setting them up. He had preached and preached! He had also thought he had been so careful in this area since he had been 18. "Sixteen….. Oh, ….. Hell."

Dixie was very innocent and did not realize that Luke was in big trouble. After Luke regained some composure about his own self he tried to calm Dixie. The senior Trooper had always been a close friend of the Dukes but had to do his job. He decided to charge Luke with Indecent Exposure, Public Intoxication and 2 counts of Contributing to the delinquency of a minor. He explained to Luke that Dixie's Dad could press the felony the charge of Statutory Rape if he chose to, in which case one count of the contributing would be dropped. The General was left parked. Luke and Dixie were transported to the Hazzard County courthouse, where Luke was booked and Dixie's father called to pick her up and to see what he wanted done with Luke. Dixie's father and Cooter were furious! He wanted the book thrown at Luke. In order to find Luke guilty there would have to be tests ran on Dixie to obtain the proof. Luke could not bare this and agreed to plead guilty to keep Dixie from having to go through this embarrassment. He even pleaded with her father and the Judge to let him marry her. Figuring this was the least he could do for her reputation that was sure to go down the drain and Luke truly knew he loved this girl. His requests were denied. The Judge that Luke went before was Judge Milton C. Hardcastle better known as 'Hardcase'. Luckily for Luke he was a very good friend of Jesse's. After listening to Luke's side of the story he truly believed that Luke did not know Dixie was 16. However, the law and Dixie's father must also be satisfied. Making one of the toughest decisions in his career he sentenced Luke to the maximum of 20 years in prison. There was also a condition placed that Dixie and Luke could not phone or write each other. The Judge also spouted a lot of Latin gobbledy goop that no one from Hazzard understood. With in a few days of the trial Luke was transported to prison for the next twenty years. Talk about a broken spirited Duke.

Dixie could not stand the looks her father gave her. The looks from everyone else in Hazzard did not do her any good either, so she left Hazzard swearing never to return because Luke would not be there.

Six months later Luke was in the process of planning an escape to try to get out and see Dixie just for a little while, when he was called out by the transportation team. He was transported to Hazzard unknowingly to the Duke or Davenport clans. He was taken before Judge Hardcastle for reconsideration. They talked many hours in the Judge's chambers alone before the Judge explained that he had every intention of letting him go in six months when he sentenced him, but if he or Mr. Davenport knew this then it would not have been as effective. Luke was released. The Judge also sealed the records as a favor to Jesse and Luke. He and Cooter eventually made up, however, Cooter never told Luke Dixie's where abouts. Mr. Davenport even accepted Luke afterwards since Dixie wasn't around.

Luke looked at Dixie, then as the last few stars in the night sky. He thanks his lucky stars to have this beautiful woman he has loved so long beside him. He gently kisses her cheek and brushes a stray hair from her face before slipping away into the morning. He builds up the fire, puts on coffee, and has started breakfast before she stirs. Luke smiles and pours her coffee, taking it to her so she can still cuddle under the covers in the early morning chill. "Morning, Beautiful."

Sleepily, Dixie replies, "I know your not talking to me."

Luke replies, "Yes, Darlin' I am. Are you in a hurry to get back to the farm?"

Dixie says, "No. Why. I told you I never wanted this to end."

Thinking, Luke says, "Good, just wondering."

After breakfast, Luke packed their things and placed them in the car. Going back to Dixie he suggests a walk. They walk in the fog of early morning around the lake. Luke spots a fallen log and they take a seat there. "Dixie, since you walked into the Boar's Nest the other night, I have been thinking about us." He pauses, "If it is possible, I love you more now, than I ever have. I don't know if this will work. I don't have a lot to offer you. All I can say is I would die trying to make you happy." Luke slips from the log to the ground in front of Dixie on one knee he continues, " Dixie Davenport will you marry me?"

Tears have already begun to fall from Dixie's cheeks. "Luke, …"

Luke continues, "When ever you want. Now, or ten years from now, you name it. Just say you will marry me."

Dixie runs her fingers through Luke's hair sending chills down to his toes. "Yes…..Luke, I will marry you." She says through her tears.

They kiss passionately for a long while.

After their long kiss, Luke asks, "So when do you want to make this legal?"

"Honey, I'd say right now, if Uncle Jesse and the others had not been waiting for this as long as we have." Dixie states.

"Darlin', I told you I have been thinking this through for, oh so long. What would you say about us going to Chick Ma honey this morning? Making everything legal and then later, we'll do it again for the others?" Luke proposes.

In shock Dixie says, "You mean Luke Duke not only proposed to me, but is willing to marry me TWICE?" "Anything to make you happy!" he declares. They seal it with a kiss!

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	10. Chapter 10

Please review!

00000000000000000000

Chapter 10  
Quiet Day in Hazzard?

At the Duke Farm

Dawn is not far away as Jesse Duke the family patriot makes his way to the kitchen still dressed in his nightshirt. He puts on coffee. "Wonder how many people I'll cook for today?" he mumbles to his self good-naturedly. Jesse loves having his family around and loves to cook for them but even when he's not around them he finds himself putting on a tough exterior. While waiting for the coffee he pulls back the curtain to see that only the Jeep is out front. Since Daisy had gone with BJ on a run, Jeb, Vance and Coy had taken the Jeep last night to the Boars Nest. Jesse figured since Luke and Dixie took sleeping bags and breakfast foods with them, they had not planned on being home last night with the General Lee, but where was Jesse's pickup that Bo had driven?

Jeb was the first awake. Smelling coffee he knew it was time to roll out and get the other two boys up. He managed to get Coy and Vance up while he dressed. The three made their way to the kitchen. "Morning, Uncle Jesse." Says Jeb sleepily.

"Morning fellas. Have any of you all heard from Bo?" asks Jesse.

The three sleepy young men look at each other trying to process the question. Almost in unison they say, "No."

Jeb continues, "Not since he and Jill got into it at the Boars Nest and he left with that girl who had the carnival."

In an obvious bad mood Jesse says, "Well, he'll turn up or the jail will call!"

Searching for words Coy says, "Uncle Jesse, now don't worry he's probably just ……"

Interrupting his sentence Jesse fusses, "Don't tell me not to worry. You kids don't have any idea how much I worry about you all when you go and do fool things. Now help me fix some breakfast. We may have time to eat it and start the chores before things go hay wire around here."

"Yes, Sir, but what makes you think things will go hay wire?" asks Vance.

"Why shouldn't I think that? It always does around here and my big toe hurts. When my big toe hurts you can bet on trouble." States Uncle Jesse.

Trying to lighten the mood Coy says kind of low, "Are you sure your shoe is just not too tight?"

"Coy! You're not that Danged Cooter Davenport! And no my shoe ain't too tight, now eat your breakfast!" Huffs Jesse.

Trying not to laugh. Coy says, "Yes, Sir."

The other two boys are also trying not to smile, but are about to loose it.

00000

Scenes of BJ's rig traveling down the highway. "Against the Wind" is playing in the background. The "Welcome to Hazzard" sign comes into view.

From the CB radio on the console a female voice is heard coming in low and with static, "Break one - nine. How about that Milwaukee Kid."

Bear hearing the voice bounces in his seat and makes happy noises.

BJ looks at Bear and his showing off, then to Daisy, and back to the radio. He knows the voice as well as Bear does. He smiles a mischievous grin at Daisy. He turns a few knobs and flips switches (increasing his power), then reaches for the CB Mike, "This is the one and only Milwaukee Kid. Come back Bobcat. What' is your twenty?"

Bobcat is Callie's CB handle. "Hey, there Kid. I'm fixing to drop this load in Atlanta soon, and then head to the Country Comfort. Can I count on seeing you there?"

Daisy is giving BJ a look, wondering whom he is talking to.

"I left there this morning. When you get there, see Bullets. He has a message for you and how to reach me." BJ replies.

"I copied you, but you must be pretty far away. I'm loosing you out. I'll talk to you soon. Bobcat's out"

"10-4 Bobcat. Talk to you later. Good hearing from you and be careful." BJ says into the mike. Then to Daisy, "You remember my female "drivers" you weren't going to be jealous of?"

Daisy manages a worried half smile, "Yeah."  
"Well, you'll get your chance to find out." Says BJ.

Laughing Daisy asks, "So which one is 'Bobcat'?"

"That would be Callie." BJ states, "And make no mistake; she earned her handle."

They both laugh. They continue towards the farm.

Daisy says, "Things sure seem quite."

NARRATOR: Things quiet in Hazzard County? That can only mean that Big Time Trouble is on the way.

00000

At the Fairgrounds

Bo and Diane are standing near Jesse's pick up truck kissing. Bo looks at her sort of pleading, "Diane, please come to the farm with me. We can pick up your car at the Boars Nest later tonight."

"Bo, I'd love to. It's just that after everything that went down between us all the last time I was here, I know I'm not going to be their favorite person."

Bo tries to convince her, "Diane, the last time you were here, I had to make a choice. The choice I made to help you and be with you hurt them because I chose you instead of them. I don't want to have to choose between being with them or you. I know it is possible to have both you and my family."

Diane lets him win, "Ok, I'll go back with you but if things are uncomfortable, we'll leave?"  
He hugs her tightly, "Darlin' you've got it! Ye -ha! Come on." They head for Hazzard!

At the Orphanage

Jill had not slept well at all. She knew she had to try to talk to Bo. Picking up the keys to her car, she heads for the Duke Farm.

00000

Early morning Chick Mahoney

The General Lee is seen approaching a little white house surrounded by an immaculate yard filled with flowers and white picket fence. Luke parks the General and cuts the motor. He smiles at Dixie.

"Any second thoughts?" asks Dixie.

"Not a one. You?" he asks.

She smiles back at Luke, "Luke I have waited for this moment since I was fifteen! No, no second thoughts."

"Well, alright!" exclaims Luke. He climbs out of the General. Dixie for once waits for him to approach her side of the General and help her out. Holding hands they advance to the front door. Luke knocks on the door with the old door knocker.

An older man holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other wearing a bathrobe greets them. "What can I do for you this early morning?" He looks at the gleaming couple.

Luke says, "We'd like to be married."

"Doesn't anyone plan these things anymore?" grumbles the Justice of the Peace.

Normally very happy to see customers come to his Wedding Chapel his attitude takes Luke by surprise.

Seeing the look on Luke's face Mr. Brown apologies, " Look, I'm sorry about that, it's just I've been woke up 5 times last night for weddings."

Understanding this Luke smiles, "Well, you are the most popular wedding chapel in the state."

The older man declares, "Sometimes I think I am the ONLY one in the state. Come in, come in." He gets a good look at Luke, "Don't I know you?"

Luke replies, "Yes, Sir, you do. I'm …"

The older man interrupts, "Luke Duke?"

Laughing at his surprise, "Yes, Sir."

"Well, where is my good friend Jesse? He is on his way?" Inquires the Justice of the Peace Brown.

Luke shakes his head negatively, "No, Sir. It's just us."

Dixie joins the conversation, "It's kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Tell you all what. Step in here and look over some of these packages that I have available. I'll have the Mrs. get you some coffee while I change. Then we'll see what all we need." Suggests the long time Justice of the Peace who indeed was known for his romantic weddings. 

Several minutes pass as Luke and Dixie check out the book of wedding packages. Mrs. Brown enters with a tray of coffee and cinnamon rolls. "Good morning." She says cheerfully as she serves coffee. "I wasn't aware that we had one of the most allusive bachelors in the tri-state area here!"

Dixie smiles proudly as Luke blushes just a bit! Dixie says, "That's right. How have you been Mrs. Brown?"

She takes a good look at Dixie. "Oh, MY! Dixie?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I haven't seen you since…."

"Since I was about 14 at summer camp." finishes Dixie.

"Come on Dear. We'll let them talk. Lets go see what kind of goodies we can find for such a special occasion." Mrs. Brown says as she hustles Dixie off through the house.

00000

As they leave the room Mr. Brown enters. "Ok, Luke. Lets see what we need here. Do you have the rings or license?"

Luke replies, "No, like Dixie said this is kind of a sudden thing."

"That is no problem. I have everything you need. How long have you two known each other? " Inquires Mr. Brown.

Luke laughs, "We've known each other since we were toddlers. We have been through a lot even though she hasn't been back to Hazzard since she was about fifteen. We have wanted to do this for years but were prevented from doing so."

"Luke is she …." Mr. Brown asks.

Knowing Mr. Brown had to have remembered past events, Luke finishes his sentence, "I thought you'd remember."

Knowingly, he says, "Let's leave all that behind, but I must ask, …. Neither of you are doing this just to get even? You are both sincere?"

"Yes, we are both very sincere. We figure with everything that we've been through together; there is nothing we can't make it through now." Luke explains.

Mr. Brown says, "Ok, but I know how close you are to your family. Are you sure you want to take such a big step with out any of them here?"

Luke smiles, "We've talked about that too. What we are really wanting do to is to just be married and make it legal today. Then we can plan something bigger in a few weeks or so for everyone else."

"Ok, then let's get started on this bit of paper work." He says.

00000

In another room of the Brown house.  
Dixie and Mrs. Brown have been talking about old times and the wedding. "Are you sure you want to be married in jeans and boots?"

Dixie smiles, "I feel more at home in jeans and boots."

Looking through the racks of clothes Mrs. Brown has on hand for sure times, Dixie says, "But I would like to borrow a blouse."

"Dear, you are welcome to use anything you'd like. I just you all would consider calling your families to be here." Says Mrs. Brown.

"What do you think of the idea of us planning to redo our vows in front of everyone in a few weeks, after they get used to the idea?" Asks Dixie.

"Oh, My. I love it!" She exclaims.

"And I promise I'll not wear jeans." Laughs Dixie.

"In that case I'll not fuss about the jeans today." Laughs Mrs. Brown. "Now we have to get you ready."

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	11. Chapter 11

Please review!

Hankie ALERT! Will the wedding happen?

00000000000000000000

Chapter 11  
The Wedding ?

While Dixie does her hair and trades her red flannel shirt for an off the shoulder white blouse Mrs. Brown slips out to her garden for a bouquet of Lilac and sweet peas. She checks on the men who have completed the license. She sees that Luke had picked out a simple set of golden wedding bands. Mrs. Brown finds some blue ribbon to finish off the bouquet. She thinks to herself: something borrowed – the blouse, something blue – the ribbon, something old – we need something old, and the rings are the something new. I still have to come up with something old. She goes to her jewelry box and takes out a set of pearls that had been her grandmothers. "Well these are truly something old." Mrs. Brown returns to Dixie with the bouquet and pearls. "Dixie, do you have any music in mind?"

"I've been thinking. I'd like the traditional "Wedding March" and afterwards "Lost in Love" by Air Supply, if that is possible." Replies Dixie.

"Of course it is possible, My Dear. With this age of computers, I can have about any music you want in just a few minutes." Mrs. Brown replies.

Surprised, Dixie laughs at herself. Amazed the computer age has reached this far and someone of Mrs. Browns age!

"I'll go get things set up. You finish getting ready and I'll be back in a few minutes. I almost forgot." Pulling the pearls from her pocket. "Here, Dear, wear these for good luck. They were my Grandmothers'." Says Mrs. Brown who is thoroughly enjoying every minute of this.

"Oh, my! They are absolutely gorgeous! Exclaims Dixie.

Mrs. Brown helps Dixie hook the pearls on then goes to check on the men.

Dixie touches up her hair and places a left over piece of Lilac in her hair. She stares in the mirror thinking to herself. In a few minutes I'll really – FINALLY be Mrs. Lucas Duke! She laughs to herself. _'I bet only a handful of people even in Hazzard know it's Lucas not just Luke!'_ As a bit of nervousness tries to over take her excitement she visually checks the strength of the ceiling above her. "Hummm, at least it doesn't look like it could fall." She paces to the window; well, no family and no law outside to try to stop this time! Now, anyway!" she thinks out loud.

00000

Mrs. Brown returns for Dixie, after getting everything set up. She leads her to the hallway just out side the Parlor that was long ago turned into a Wedding Chapel. "Wait here, Dear, until I start the music." She instructs.

Dixie nods.

The old familiar tune starts. Luke is positioned in front of Mr. Brown. As the music starts, Luke turns to see his near life long friend and the love of his life start down the aisle toward him. Dressed in boots, jeans, white blouse and accented with pearls and Lilac and sweet pea bouquet. Dixie Lee Davenport starts down the aisle towards the only man she has ever loved, Lucas Keith Duke.

Dixie arrives at Luke's side. They face each other as the music ends.

Mr. Brown says, "Dixie repeat after me, 'Lucas I take you to be my lawfully wedding husband.'

Dixie looks into Luke's eyes and begins, "Lucas I take you to be my lawfully wedding husband."

Mr. Brown continues. "Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

Dixie repeats as tears fill her eyes, "Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

Mr. Brown says, "I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths."

Dixie clearly says, ", "I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths."

Mr. Brown reads from his book, "I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help."

Dixie repeats, "I will help you when you need help,  
and will turn to you when I need help."

Mr. Brown concludes, "I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Dixie repeats in almost a whisper, "I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." As she places the larger of the two identical golden weddings bands on her husbands finger for the entire world to see.

Mr. Brown turns to Luke, "Lucas repeat after me, 'Dixie I take you to be my lawfully wedding wife.'

Luke clearly and certainly says, "Dixie I take you to be my lawfully wedding wife."

Mr. Brown continues. "Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

Luke, now seeing the tears forming in Dixie's eyes, says as tears form in his eyes, "Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live."

Mr. Brown says, "I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths."

Luke repeats, "I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths."

Mr. Brown continues, "I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help."

Luke says, "I will help you when you need help,  
and will turn to you when I need help."

Mr. Brown concludes, "I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

More certain of this than almost any other thing in his life, Luke repeats clearly through tear filled eyes, "I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." And places a simple golden band on his new bride's ring finger.

Mr. Brown concludes as his wife wipes a tear from her eye, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride! As Luke takes Dixie in his arms for a long passionate kiss, "Lost in Love" by Air Supply begins to play in the background.

Several minutes later, Mr. Brown tells the new couple that they only have one more thing to make this legal. He instructs them to sign the license. "Now, this is only the pretty copy. I will file the official one at the courthouse later today; after I've had a nap!" Exclaims the worn out Justice of the Peace.

Luke and his new Bride climb in the General Lee heading for Hazzard!

0000000000000000000

Please let me know your thoughts, good or bad!


	12. Chapter 12

Oh, come on! After last chapter no one reviewed? It looks like you're still reading, so how about a few words of encouragement. I figured there would have been at least a bit of rice being tossed after last chapter.

00000000000000000000

Chapter 12

Back at the Duke Farm around noon:

Coy, Vance, and Jeb are trying their best to keep busy and to stay out of Uncle Jesse's way. Jesse is not in a good mood, as he still does not know where Bo is with his pick up. Uncle Jesse has done every odd job he can fine to do to keep himself busy. He is now fixing a bit of lunch as he hears a car pull up. He wipes his hands and heads for the back door. He sees Jill pull up in her Blue Turbo charged Mercury Capri.

Jill approaches the house as Jesse walks on to the porch. "Hello, Mr. Duke. Is Bo around?"

Jesse considers his answer. He will not lie but is trying to think of a way to answer the question without causing Bo more trouble than he was probably going to be in. "Hello, Jill. No, Bo isn't around. I really don't have any idea where he is."

Jill kind of goes pail and asks, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Well, it was at the Boar's Nest yesterday evening. It was right after you two had a disagreement, I believe." States Jesse.

Jill starts to leave but decides leaving is just running away from her problems. "Yes, we did have a disagreement. He left with a girl I don't know."

Jesse starts, "Jill, I think I know who he left with. In all fairness to you and Bo I will let you two discuss that." Jesse says as he hears his pick up approaching. "And I think you are about to get your chance."

00000

BJ climbs back into his rig after dropping off the tractor and parts in Hazzard. "Well, Daisy looks like you were right. I do worry way too much!"

Daisy laughs and says, "So now what?"

"Well, I guess it's back to the farm. I'll call Stacy latter and see what she has cooking around here." BJ replies.

"Ok, sounds great to me." Replies Daisy.

00000

Luke looks over at his bride as they are getting close to the Hazzard line. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Dixie sighs and smiles, "I was just wishing we could get the whole bunch together and tell them all at once without giving anything away."

Luke smiles, "I don't think that will be all that difficult." He says as a mischievous grin comes across his face.

"Luke? What are you going to do?" Asks Dixie appearing kind of worried.

Luke replies, "Just make my wife happy."

They both laugh but it is cut short by the familiar sound of an approaching siren belonging to none other than Sheriff Big Ed Little. Luke looks in the rear view mirror confirming his assumption. As he gears back into passing gear and floors the gas, Luke says to the mirror, "General don't fail me now. I don't think he is just wanting to congratulate us!"

Dixie agrees. "What do you think he wants?"  
"He'll make something up IF he catches us." Luke assures her as he spots one of his and Bo's favorite detours. "Honey, I know you've been out of Hazzard awhile but I know a short cut."

Dixie like Cooter has always been a Duke at heart, "Well, take it!" she exclaims.

Luke's short reply is, "OK, just hold on!" he turns the General toward a high bank as he speeds up hitting the pile of dirt the General takes to the air and jumps the nearly dry creek, landing the General his usual way, back end first.

They were followed closely by Sheriff Little who is so sure he has Luke where he wants him, he fails to get up enough speed when he hits the pile of dirt. Instead of becoming air born he just drives into the creek bed nose first, crushing his radiator and front clip into the far creek bank. As he gets out of his car he removes the driver's door and throws it towards the General parked safely on the other side of the creek. Mumbling something to the effect that "It's not over yet….. I'll get you yet!…."

Dixie says, "Boy he is really upset. Is he a friend of yours I haven't meet?"

Luke says, "That is Sheriff Big Ed Little, he has been after me and Bo since we used to run shine years ago."

"Oh, I'm glad to see he doesn't hold a grudge!" She laughs.

"Me too! Are you OK?" Luke asks.

"Who me? I'm fine! I loved the jump! I haven't done that in years! Glad to see the General OR you have lost your touch!" Dixie smiles.

Luke laughs, "Now, since there is the county line I'll get on with my plan to get Cooter and Karen out to the farm. It is almost lunchtime so everyone else should be there." Luke reaches for the CB mic before Dixie has a chance to ask questions, "Break, one, nine any one home at the Hazzard Garage?"

Cooter who is putting some finishing touches on one of the patrol cars damaged by the Orly County cars chasing BJ into Hazzard, picks up his CB bases mic, knowing the sound of the radio and the voice, he replies, "Lost Sheep One this is Crazy Cooter what can I do for you?"

"Crazy 'C' I'm coming down Old Mill Road trying to get back to the farm." He lets go of the mic and continues, "Forgive me General." Pressing the mic, "The General Lee is acting up something furious. I think the transmission may be going out. It is almost lunch time, so why don't you pick up Kathy and follow me back to the farm, if he'll make it that far."

Dixie smiles impishly as she catches on to her husband's plan for getting her brother to the farm, "Luke Duke, you can be a very devious person."

"Only when I have to be." Luke replies.

Cooter replies, "I'll grab some tools and pick up Kathy and we'll be right there."

Luke laughs, "Ok, I'll just take my time and not push him."

Cooter replies, "Ten -four see ya in a bit. Take it easy."

00000

Jesse and Jill are waiting for Bo to park the pick up as they hear a big truck approaching. As Bo walks around the truck to open the passenger door for Diane, Jill and Jesse notice Diane at about the same time. Before Bo and Diane can get to Jesse and Jill, BJ and Daisy pull up.

Daisy says, "Oh, no. This doesn't look a bit good! See the girl with Bo? That is Diane Benton who came through here with her Carnival of Thrills a few years ago. I think things are about to get interesting here since Jill is with Jesse."

"Honey, are things ever quiet here?" asks BJ.

"When they are, we worry!" exclaims Daisy as she exists BJ's rig.

BJ shakes his head, laughing, "We have way to much in common!" he exclaims.

00000

Bo takes Diane's hand and starts towards the porch where Jesse and Jill are standing as BJ helps Daisy from his rig. BJ and Daisy followed by Bear arrive at the porch to find no one has spoken yet.

Uncle Jesse is the first to speak. "Bo, it kinda looks like you have a lot of explaining to do; but first I think introductions are in order." He says in Jesse's matter-of-fact way.

Bo kind of swallows hard, and replies, "Yes, Sir." Bo starts his introductions, "Diane, you remember Uncle Jesse and Daisy?"

Diane nods yes.

Bo motions towards BJ, "This is BJ McKay, an old friend of Luke's and unless I miss my guess Daisy's current steady."

Daisy blushes, while everyone else but Jill laughs. Jill is too busy being furious!

Bo continues, looking at the furious Jill, "Jill Dobbs this is Diane Benton …."

Bo's last statement is almost completely covered up by the sound of a fast approaching General Lee and Dixie horn being sounded. Followed by Cooter and Karen in the wrecker, who are very puzzled.

Just as the General Lee had crossed the Duke property line Luke who had been limping him along, floors the General and leaves the wrecker in a cloud of dust for only a second as Cooter reacted, flooring the wrecker also. They approach the Duke farmhouse in a cloud of dust! Staring at them from the porch are Jesse and Jill, in the yard are Bo, Diane, Daisy, BJ and Bear.  
Luke slides the General up close to the house causing a cloud of dust. Cooter slides the wrecker in behind him blocking the General Lee in.

Cooter jumps out of the wrecker a bit peeved at being called all the way out of town when the General was running as good as ever. "Luke what is the big idea of telling me the transmission was going out and then, trying to out run me?" Cooter yells.

Luke's arrival gets Coy, Vance and Jeb's attention. They come outside to see what is going on.

Luke acts as if he doesn't hear Cooter and calming walks to the passenger side of the General Lee. He helps Dixie out of General Lee. She and Luke at this point can't keep from smiling just a bit. Dixie and Luke are purposely concealing their wedding bands. Luke almost can not contain his laughter and says calmly, "Cooter, old buddy, come on up to the house and we'll explain."

Cooter is still hot under the collar, "Oh, WE'LL explain why you told me a bold faced lie! What does Dixie have to do with you lying?"

Luke reaches out and puts his hand on Cooter's shoulder, "Well, if you come on, you'll find out." Luke turns toward the house and takes in the picture of the Duke clan and friends all looking their direction. For the first time he sees both Jill and Diane, "Looks like we came in the middle of something."

Uncle Jesse, still not in a good mood, says, "Actually, I think you did, but with that kind of entrance maybe, we should hear what's up with you first."

NARRATOR: Boy, it looks like Bo is enjoying being out of trouble for a minute!

Luke walks over to Uncle Jesse, he kind of moves Dixie in front of him and takes his left hand and places it into her left pocket removing her hand (Unnoticed by anyone.) "We had something we wanted to show all of you and we wanted to do it with you all together."

Jesse states, "Well, after the day I'm having it had better be good."

Dixie blushes as she says, "Oh, it is good."

Jesse replies, "Ok, then out with it."

Luke brings his and Dixie's left hands up where Jesse and the others are able to see the golden wedding bands.

All eyes fall on the rings. Everyone just stares a bit in shock that Luke would REALLY get married.

Jesse is the first to speak, "It is going to take more than a couple of rings for me to believe that you two got married." As tears come to Jesse's kind eyes, he is trying to still be mad. Dixie takes from behind her back their marriage license and hands it to Uncle Jesse. Jesse reads it, clears the lump from his throat (he is no longer mad), and says joyfully, "Looks like that lunch I made is going to be the start of a Hazzard reception!"

The others gather around with well wishes, hugs, and back slaps.

When Cooter gets to Dixie he hugs her tightly, "Sis, I still don't see what you see in this guy!" he then turns to Luke, "Just take care of her or answer to me! And I have not forgotten about you lying to me!"

"Don't worry. I plan to take very good care of her." Assures Luke.

"Cooter, it was my fault he lied. Well, sort of!" says Dixie, "I wanted everyone we care about to be here all at once."

Jesse says, "So I take it you have not told your father, yet?"

Luke replies, "This was our first stop. It nearly took an act of Congress to get you all together."

"Well, as soon as lunch is over you need to catch up to him before someone else tells him his only daughter has gotten married without inviting him." States Jesse.

"Yes, Sir. We will do just that. I am sorry we did this with out any of you all there, but we have a plan to make it up to all concerned." Replies Luke.

Dixie finishes his statement as the others are wondering how they could make up for them missing their wedding, "We are going to repeat our vows in one month, so ladies we have a lot of work to do!" exclaims Dixie.  
All the females are really excited with the exception of Jill who has been waiting patiently to find out what was up with Bo.

Jesse says, "I think that is a great idea. I want to give you both my love and congratulations. Now back to the events you came in on. Bo while we are finishing up lunch you need to have a talk with Jill and Diane. We will talk about your worrying me all night and half the day later."

Bo sighs, "Yes, Sir." All the others head for the house leaving Bo, Jill and Diane to talk out their differences.

00000

In the living room, the guys are all talking. Luke asks Jeb, "What is going on out there? When I left Bo and Jill were fighting as usual but where did Diane come from?"

BJ says, "Don't feel too bad, Luke, we missed the excitement too. We pulled in right before you."

Jeb says, "Well, cousin I'll tell you the short version. Bo and Jill got into it. He showed up at the Boar's Nest and runs into Diane about the time Jill showed up. They had words and he left with Diane. They had just pulled in right before you all got here. Jesse had no idea where Bo or his truck was all night, just that Bo was with Diane. And let me tell you we have lived hard all day!"

"Whew, I can only imagine. I guess it didn't help that I was out over night too?" questions Luke.

Jeb replies, "No, there wasn't too much said. Of course I guess he figured anyone who took sleeping bags and breakfast things fishing wasn't coming home any time soon."

Luke laughs, "What has everyone got against taking sleeping bags fishing? We all used to do it."

Jeb exclaims, "Yeah, Luke but we didn't "catch" us a wife either!"

"We were using the wrong bait!" laughs Luke.

The others are cracking up at their cousins discussion.

0000000000000000000

If you don't review, Luke and Dixie aren't inviting you to the reception ... seriously, I don't own most of these characters, so what's the harm in giving a few reviews? If you hate it fine tell me WHY!


	13. Chapter 13

00000000000000000000

Chapter 13  
A Time to Hurt - A Time to Heal

Out by the barn:

"Jill we go way back. Like I have told you before, you have scared me to death for years. Just when things look like we could try to make something work; I run, you leave, or we end up fighting over something. When Diane came to town a few years ago I fell head over heels for her, left the farm and even fought with Luke about her. It almost came down to me choosing her or my family. In the end my stubbornness almost got me killed. Fortunately, I have a very stubborn family who would not give up until I listened. It saved my neck. Then, Diane left town and I guess I grew up a little."

Jill looks up into Bo's eyes, with a bit of a tear in her eyes, "So I guess we are over?"

"Jill, you're going to be in town awhile. Lets just say I'd like to spend some time with Diane, then we can see what happens." Bo said.

Jill lowers her head.

Bo reaches out and takes her chin, "I am sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I had no idea that I'd ever see Diane again."

Jill has a lump in her throat and can't speak at this time. She just nods and walks to her car.

Bo watches her drive down the lane. He walks back to the porch where Diane has been waiting. "What do you say we go join a party?"

Diane looks at him. "I'd say you don't look like your much in the mood for a party."

Bo smiles, "You know me way too well. I will be OK in a minute. I just didn't like hurting her."

"It seems I put you through way to much hurt every time I come to town." states Diane.

Bo replies, "Don't be silly!" He hugs her tightly. "Come on we have a wedding reception to go to."

00000

After lunch Luke and Dixie take off toward town in search of her father. The Duke farm is a buzz with plans for a wedding reception. The guys are trying to turn it into a bachelor party. "I wished they'd hurry and radio us. We need to get this thing organized." Fumes Jeb.

All of them had been sworn to secrecy until Mr. Davenport had been told and Luke radioed back with the go ahead to let the big news out.

Bo replies, "Well, we have the Boar's Nest, the band. What else do we need?"

Coy says, "I just can't believe Luke would actually get married and did it with out letting us give him a bachelor party. That's the best part!"

Vance looks at his youngest cousin, "Maybe Luke doesn't see it that way! I think you were to young to pay attention to him when Dixie and him used to date. You could be in a room full of people with either one of them, when the other showed up, and the room lite up!"

BJ had to be a bit nosy by asking. "He had it that bad? Was she his first?"

Vance replied, "Yes, he was that bad and as far as she was concerned Luke walked on water. No, she was definitely not his first; but I think he was hers."

00000

At the Davenport Farm

Luther Davenport is setting on his front porch with a cup of hot coffee thinking over his relationship with his only daughter over the last years. He and her mother had separated years ago, though never divorcing. They had and still did truly loved each other. The main reason for them splitting up was that moonshining was really big at the time. Luther worked by day on the cars of the ATF and law enforcement. By night, however, he worked on the moonrunners and blockers which laughing to himself always had just a little more power. Being the sweet person only she could be, his wife just could not accept him making a living by helping people who were breaking the law. She could see no gray area to this subject and decided to leave her husband and home. Luther loved both his children. He had agreed with his wife that their daughter needed her mother. Just as they had agreed that Cooter needed to be with his father more.

When Dixie was fifteen she pleaded to come back to Hazzard. She never liked the city and its crowds. She had preferred the woods and streams of Hazzard. Mostly though she missed her Dad and brother. Even as a small child she had handed her Dad tools and watched him work on cars. It had always amazed her when he would get a car that would not even start to run perfectly. She had been allowed to come spend the whole summer with her father when she was fifteen. Over the summer she had somehow to Luther's surprise, learned how to drive and operate his wrecker. It made him feel good that she liked the garage. This made it easier for him to keep a close eye on her. She spent the whole summer following her big brother, Cooter, on wrecker calls. Luther (or anyone else for that matter) had not paid it too much attention when she started riding with Luke Duke on wrecker calls and to go get parts. Luke had worked part time for Luther since he could drive to make extra money for car parts. Luke had acted like her big brother.

Then came her first date, Luther was not really sure how to handle this. He agreed to let her go out with a guy in her class. Luke had tried to talk her into not going out with this guy. He even tried to talk Luther into not letting her go, but in the end Luther let her go, fearing that if he told he no she would go back to her Mother. That whole summer he felt as if he was on a teeter totter, trying to balance out being a strict father but trying to be reasonable. He was still not sure what had happened on her first date, but from the bits and pieces he'd been able to find out through the years it was not good.

She had sulked for days. Luke had then asked could he take her out just to show her a good time and get her out of this mood. Luther had given his permission. Luke had agreed to take her to the Boar's Nest (where her father and brother would be) to hear the band and to have her home early. Luther thought he was just being a friend. Luther also noticed and approved of the fact that Luke had ordered pop for himself to drink. Since he and his former girlfriend had broken up, Luke had been drinking pretty hard unless it had been his turn to take wrecker calls.

As summer ended Dixie had convinced both her parents to let her go to school in Hazzard that fall. By spring, Dixie was fitting into life in Hazzard well; she had also turned sixteen and had gotten her driver's license. Then, Luther was blind sided with the information that his daughter and Luke had been seriously dating. Luther was so upset at the fact that his trust had been broken by both Dixie and Luke that he couldn't think straight. When all was said and done Dixie had left Hazzard swearing never to return.

Luther finished his coffee and headed to the kitchen for another cup. As he walked by the phone, he stopped. He picked up the phone and dialed the Duke farm. His daughter had stayed there since her return to Hazzard. Luther thought it was about time they talked out a few things. Luther's friend Jesse Duke answered the phone. "Hello, Jesse, would my daughter be around there somewhere?"  
Jesse is trying to hush the crew of reception planners down behind him. "Luther. No. Dixie isn't here at the moment. Haven't you seen her today?" asked Jesse cluing the others in to who he was talking to.

"No, I haven't seen her today." Replied Luther.

Jesse says innocently, "Well, she did mention stopping by there when she left here."

"Oh, good. I think it's about time we had a talk about a lot of things." States Luther.

Jesse smiles, "I'm glad to hear you talking like that. You two have put each other through a lot."

Luther adds, "And taken out a lot of it on your family too."

Jesse remarks, "Well, that is all in the past. We all go way back. To far back to hold any hard feelings."

"Well, Jesse, I'm glad to hear you say that. I think I hear Dixie pulling in now." Says Luther.

Jesse says, "Good. I'll let you go then."

Luther replies, "Yes, that is her. I'll talk to you later.

00000

The General Lee pulls up to the Davenport farmhouse. Luke gets out and goes to the passenger side and helps Dixie out of the window. Luther comes back out onto the porch. Luke is taking the lead, approaching the porch. "Mr. Davenport we would like to have a talk with you." States Luke.

Luther states, "I had just been thinking the same thing."

Surprised, Luke and Dixie look from one to the other, wondering if someone had beaten them to the draw by telling him they had gotten married.

Luke asks, "You had been?"

Luther starts looking at Dixie, "Yes, I have been thinking about all the times we have missed out on, Dixie, because I so unreasonable. I have always loved you. I was just trying to keep you from getting hurt." He kind of hangs his head, "I guess I ended up hurting you more by trying to protect you. I wanted so much to see you grow up and then I pushed you away." He says as the lump in his throat stops him.

Tears are filling Dixie's eyes rapidly. She struggles to speak, "How would you feel about it if I told you I was planning on staying in Hazzard?"

Luther looks surprised but says nothing.

Luke can't help himself and concludes her question, "As my wife."

Luther says, "Luke, you know I have never had anything personal against you. It was just that Dixie was sixteen. You were much older than her and then there was your reputation. I take it you're planning a wedding? When is it going to be?"

Luke laughs, "Looking back on the situation, I can't really say I blame you. I would not want a sixteen year old daughter of mine, dating me either!" They all laugh.

It is Dixie's turn to rub a little salt in her Dad's old wounds. She says, "As for the wedding, it was this morning," as she held up hers and Luke's left hands.

Luther looks surprised and then hurt.

Dixie catches the look saying, "Daddy," she had not called him this since she was sixteen, "Yes, we were married this morning, but we are planning on redoing our vows for all our families and friends in about a month."

Tears are clear in Luther's eyes as he smiles at his daughter. "Dixie, it is good to hear you call me 'Daddy' again. Come here." He holds open his arms and hugs his daughter for the first time since she was sixteen. They hold each other several minutes. When Dixie steps back it is obvious she had been crying. Luther looks at his son-in-law.

Luke states, "I hope this won't cause anymore hard feeling between us. I told you years ago that I loved Dixie and wanted to marry her. I also told you if I even got the opportunity after she turned eighteen I would be here knocking on your door."

Luther shakes his head up and down, "Looks like you were true to your word. Like I said, I was just afraid you'd hurt Dixie. You were older and I thought you were just after on thing."

Dixie blushes, as Luke laughs, "I started out being a 'Big Brother' figure, then one day she walked into the garage and she was not a 'Kid Sister' anymore. From that moment on I knew she was something really special. I had no intention of hurting her then, and I danged well don't plan on it now. Besides, I not only wanted to marry her but marry her twice. I truly love Dixie and will do everything in my power to make her happy."

Luther replies, "That is good to hear. Just take care of her." He says as he extends his hand.

Luke accepts the handshake, "You can count on it!" exclaims Luke.

Dixie smiles, "Now, I figure if we don't call or radio the rest so they can get on with their plans for the reception; our names will be MUD!"

"I think you're right." Says Luke to Dixie. Then, to Luther, "You are going to come? They are looking for an excuse for a party at the Boar's Nest tonight."

Luther smiles, "You all go ahead. I'll be there." Luke extends his hand, Luther smiles and excepts the hand shake. Before leaving Luther hugs Dixie and says, "Be happy."

Through tear filled eyes, she replies, "I am. Very happy!"

00000

Back at the Duke Farm:  
The CB base station comes to life. "Lost sheep one to lost sheep two…"

Bo pushes his way though the living room to get to the mic in the kitchen, "Lost sheep two, here."

"The message has been delivered. You can let the cat out of the bag." Luke laughs.

It is Jesse turn the take the mic, "How was the message received?"

Luke again laughing, "Much better than I expected. Plan on having one more there."

Jesse lets out a sigh of relief for the two newlyweds, "That's good. Real good. The more the merrier! Shepard out."

00000

Listening from a speed trap on the other side of the county Hazzard replacement Deputy Enos Strate hears this conversation. Even though he has no idea what it is about, he feels the need to let in Sheriff Rosco in on it. The way the Dukes were talking something HAD to be up.

0000000000000000000

**If you don't review, Luke and Dixie aren't inviting you to the reception and I have it from good authority it's gonna be a wild one ... seriously, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

New characters:  
Violet - The new manager of the Boar's Nest.

Carolyn - Dixie and Cooter's Mother

000000000000

Chapter 14  
A Time to Rejoice!

Our newlyweds pull up to a deserted Duke farm. The only vehicle in site is BJ's rig. Luke says, "Looks quiet here." He pulls the General Lee up to the back door and helps Dixie out her side. He takes her hand and they enter the kitchen door. "Hello?" calls Luke.

There is no answer as Dixie spots the note on the table. "Luke." She says handing him the note.

Luke unfolds the note, reads the short note and begins to laugh.

"What?" Dixie asks curiously.

Luke begins to read the note: _"Luke and Dixie, Everyone has went to the Boar's Nest to set up. I have a few errands to run, and then I will meet you all there. Enjoy your time alone together! Just don't make us come looking for you all. Everyone is expecting you by about 8:00. Congratulations, Uncle Jesse."_

Dixie laughs, "I can't think of a better present."

Luke takes her in his arms and kisses her deeply while locking the kitchen door.

00000

At the Boars Nest:  
Daisy has talked to Boss's new manager, Violet, and has set up one side of the Boar's Nest for the reception. This way no one will be excluded from the party but regular customers don't have to participate. Jeb, Coy and Vance are busy getting the bands equipment set up. Violet is happy with this arrangement as the band has agreed to play for free. Daisy and her waitress friends are decorating. Daisy calls to BJ who is helping the guys set up, "BJ would you mind running to the bakery and getting the cake? It should be ready and I need to finish this up."

"Sure no problem. Do you want me to take your little helper there?" BJ asks.

All eyes turn to see Bear wrapped in streamers.

Daisy laughs and reaches to pick up Bear still wrapped in streamers. "Bear, you know I love ya, but BJ needs you to watch out for Rosco for him. OK?"

Bear smiles and nods as BJ takes him from Daisy.

"Come here silly boy!" says BJ as he takes the streamers off Bear. "Be back in a few minutes." He says giving Daisy a quick kiss.

As BJ is going out the door one of the waitresses call out, "Hey, BJ telephone for you."

BJ returns to the bar and answers the phone, "BJ McKay."

"BJ, I just got into the Country Comfort and got your note. I tried the first number and there was no answer." Says the voice on the other end.

BJ smiles, "Callie, if you're not in too big of a hurry or too tired, would you want to drive a little further?"

"Sure, where to? What's up?" questions Callie.

"It's a little place called Hazzard. I'll be here at the Boar's Nest. It isn't far after you cross the county line, believe me you can't miss it. I have some friends I who are having a party tonight and I'd like you to meet them."

"Ok, I'll be on my shortly. See ya then." Replies Callie.

BJ states, "Just watch yourself between there and here. You know you have to come through Bishop County."

"You got it. But Cain is your friend NOT mine." replies Callie.

"Yeah, but you don't want to meet him tonight either. Just be careful!" instructs BJ. He hangs up the phone, approaches Daisy, saying, "Well, I'm off to get the cake now. By the way, that was Callie; she will be here later. I hope its Ok that I invited her."

"Sure, the more the merrier!" smiles Daisy.

BJ says, "OK, then. I'll be back in a few." BJ takes Bear and gets into Jesse's pickup truck.

00000

Cooter's wrecker arrives with Cooter and Kathy. Cooter parks and comes around to help Kathy from her side of the truck. She hands him a bowl of bagged rice and picks up another one herself. "I sure hope there are enough of these to go around." says Kathy.

Cooter replies, "Darlin' there are enough to go around the Tri-counties!"

They enter the Boar's Nest to find everyone in a frenzy of preparation. Cooter goes to Daisy and asks, "Where is Bo?"

She looks at her watch to see it is near 6pm and says, "He should be here by now. He and Diane went to Ruebottom's to get the things to decorate the General Lee. And BJ should also be here soon."

"Ok, I have a few things for the General myself, from the garage. Any sight of my sister?" Asks Cooter.

Daisy looks skeptical at what Cooter may have to decorate the General Lee with from the garage. "Not since they radioed from your Dad's earlier. I think Uncle Jesse had a surprise for them at the farm himself, but he didn't give any details. Just said it would keep them occupied until about 8pm."

Kathy asks, "So what can do to help? I have a few rice bags made and several boxes extra in case that's not enough."

Cooter shakes his head, "She has enough rice for every man, woman, and child in the Tri-county area! Daisy's she's getting far too much enjoyment out of all this. I think I may be in trouble here."

They all laugh. And Kathy glared just a bit at Cooter's joke.

Daisy says, "Get that small table and set it up with the rice and Bride's Book near the door."

Cooter says, "Well, it looks like you all have this under control. I have a mission of my own to take care of." Daisy and Kathy look at him questioning. "Never mind those looks. I'll explain later." He hugs Kathy, gives her a quick kiss, and says, "I'll be back in a bit."

00000

8:00 pm at the Duke Farm

"Luke honey, it's eight now, you need to hurry." Says Dixie to the bathroom door as she brushes her hair.

She returns to Daisy's room and puts on her socks then looks for her boots. After several minutes of looking she laughs and heads out the door into Luke's room. There she finds her boots and puts them on hurrying back to Daisy's room for last minute touch ups. There she meets her husband coming out of the bathroom in a towel. Luke smiles and reaches for her with the hand not holding the towel. Dixie reaches out with both hands to hold him off.

"Luke at this rate, they will be looking for us. Now get!" She laughs and reaches in her back pants pocket for her comb, holding it as if she plans to flip him with it.

Luke turns so his back is towards his bedroom door and steps though it saying, "Now, now, Dear its been a long time since I've been in a comb battle with you!"

Dixie gives an evil laugh and steps forward, only to be backed up by a wet towel being popped in her direction. "That's not fair! But, only in the interest of you getting ready, I'll let you win this one!" She exclaims and returns to Daisy's room.

00000

At the Boar's Nest

Everything is set and ready for the newlywed's arrival. Except for the few friends and relatives, no one else is quiet sure of why the decorations. On the stage behind the equipment is a large sign reading "Congratulations! Luke and Dixie". Other customers are just given a rice bag and asked to sign the unmarked page of the bride's book. Everyone is setting around talking and questioning the obvious hosts of the party as the General Lee is heard approaching the Boar's Nest.

00000

Luke asks as he cuts the motor, "Do you think they need a warning we're here?"

Dixie gives Luke an "its up to you look".

"Well, we're only doing this…., uh…., twice so…" he says as he hits the General's Dixie horn.

Then, being on her best behavior today, Dixie waits as Luke approaches her side of the car and helps her out the window.

00000

Hurriedly, Daisy and Kathy and the others get the rice bowl and Bride's book out of sight and the sign ready for their arrival. Everyone gets really quiet until they hear the door open. Luke and Dixie come into the doorway.

Daisy whispers to Luke, "We haven't told them what's up."

Luke smiles at her taking her hint. He announces to the filled bar of family and friends, "I'd like for you to meet someone really special to me….." He pauses for effect, he and Dixie look as if someone were suppose to have come in behind them. "I'd like you to meet a new arrival here in Hazzard….. " again he pauses. "Mrs. Luke Duke!" The entire place is in shock with the few exceptions that already knew. The cake is brought out onto a table as the guys bring out the Congratulations sign and the band begins playing George Straits' "You look so good in Love".

No one has noticed the older but still very attractive woman come through the door behind the crowd. She takes in the scene. It is obvious she is at a wedding reception.

When the song ends Uncle Jesse stands up and approaches the stage. He says, "Could I have everyone's attention for just a moment? As most of you all know, I have always said the chances of my boys here finding a bride, and having a family ranked right up there with hogs producing beef." He waits until the laughter stops, "Well, tonight I'm proud to say one of them has proved me wrong!" Again, waiting for it to quiet down, "I'd like for you all to join me in welcoming a new member to the Duke clan." As Daisy and Kathy approach with trays of shot glasses, Cooter reaches behind the stage and picks up a clear gallon jug filled with Jesse's finest. Diane sends Cooter a questioning look - he gives her a "What?" look. "Now, Rosco you just never mind where this came from and I figure if you all join in we won't have to worry about where the rest ends up." says Jesse. Diane approaches Uncle Jesse with 2 crystal goblets with ribbons that Bo had brought from home for this purpose. Jesse gives her a smile of approval and takes the goblets one by one and fills them passing one to Dixie and one to Luke. Then he fills the shot glasses as Daisy and Kathy pass them out. When Daisy gets to Enos she goes behind the bar, gets a shot glass and fills it with buttermilk for him. "Ok, if everyone is ready," Jesse continues, "I have been saving this shine for this very purpose. As you know us Dukes don't have much left in this world except for each other. Through the years we've even lost a few of our own…. Luke, this should be my brother up here instead of me…but I hope I do him and you proud…" Jesse says as a tear of remembrance comes to his eye. "I was beginning to worry that if my predictions came true that we'd all just die out…But enough of the sadness. Dixie, you and Cooter have always been Dukes at heart, and now, I want to officially welcome you to the family. Luke, I don't know what your plans are, but this is for the both of you." He pulls out an official looking document. "This is the deed to back 40 you have always loved. I wish you both the very best life can give! " Jesse concludes as he raises his glass in a toast. Luke and Dixie hug Jesse as he whispers to Luke, "It is yours, whether you live on it now or never."

Luther approaches and takes Jesse's place, "Cooter how about refilling those glasses for me? I know there are a few of you in this room who remember… shall we say… the differences that Luke and I had years ago. I hope all that is water under the bridge now. I'd like to make a toast to my little girl and my new son-in-law." He says as he raises his glass. After the toast he hugs his daughter and shakes Luke's hand.

The attractive older woman has made her way through the crowd unnoticed. At this point she causes everyone to listen as she says, "Luther, you old hypocrite! Any one in this room who remembers the past KNOWS this should have happened years ago!"

Dixie exclaims, "MOM!… How on Earth? I have been so busy…."

Her Mother takes her in her arms and hushes the rest of her sentence. "Luke, I have been wondering how long it would take you to get around to this. I've been looking for you to show back up in her life since she was 18! Congratulations! Now, it has been a long time since I've been to a party, Hazzard style, so let's get this one started!"

00000

A short while later Cooter motions for Bo to come outside. Jill and Diane knowing what the pair are up to would try to keep everyone else from noticing they are gone. Bo goes to Jesse's pick up and returns with several bags. Cooter backs the wrecker up to the General Lee as BJ, who saw them exit, joins them.

He quietly walks up behind Bo and says, "Need any help there, guys?"

Bo nearly jumps out of his skin. "Oh,…. Shew…. BJ you took ten year off my life."

"You sure move quietly there BJ! Yeah, we can use your help. We should be able to get done quicker with you helping. No telling when they will get the idea to leave."

Bo says, "BJ start here with the balloons. Cooter has the helium tank on the wrecker. I'll take the shoe polish. Sorry, General old pal, but we won't do noting to hurt you. Cooter what are you doing?"

"Let's just say I'm taking care of the tin cans!" As they are returning in to the Boar's Nest they hear a rig approaching. BJ steps up on the side of the rig and tells Callie to pull around back. Callie, who had seen the General Lee all decorated, asked a bit concerned, "What's going on here?"

BJ replied, "I told you there was a party going on. It's a wedding reception for some friends of mine. Remember me telling you about Luke Duke?"

Callie looking a bit relieved and says, "Wasn't he in Vietnam with you?"as she follows BJ to the front on the Boar's Nest where BJ introduces her to Bo and Cooter.

After seeing BJ and Callie, Bo and Cooter returned inside. Daisy announces it is time to cut the cake. Cooter being in charge of Jesse's finest pours the remainder into the two goblets for Daisy who places them near the cake. Luke and Dixie approach the table to cut the cake. They take the knife cutting the first two slices. Luke give Dixie a mischievous grin.

She whispers, "Luke, do it and die now!"

He replies, "What?"

They both took the cake in hand to feed to the other. As they each take the first bit as the other shoves the remained of the cake just a bit so that they both end up with icing on their noses. Everyone, including them, laugh.

After getting a bit cleaned up Dixie and Luke go up on to the bands stage for Dixie to through the bouquet. All the single females get up close to the stage while everyone else hangs back. Daisy being one of the hostesses is there but near the back being busy making sure things go just right. Dixie takes the bouquet and turns her back to the crowd and throws it landing right in Daisy's arms!

Callie gives Daisy a dirty look which BJ sees.

Cooter whispers to Luke, "I know there is no way you got her in to a dress let alone a garter so …." He hands Luke a blue garter purchased just for this purpose. Luke laughs. Now all the unmarried males are pushed and prodded good naturedly toward the front on the room. Luke turns and tosses the garter hitting BJ square in the chest. At this point BJ and Daisy take some teasing all in good fun. Everyone is amused except Callie. As things quiet down a bit the music begins to play and Luther asks Dixie to dance with him. Luke in turn asks Dixie's mother to dance.

BJ motions Daisy over to him and Callie.

Approaching Daisy says, "I'm sorry. I kind of got tied up there."

BJ says, "That's OK. I have someone I want you to meet. Callie this is Daisy Duke. Daisy this is Callie."

Daisy speaking first, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Wished I could say the same." Callie says in a low voice.

BJ heard her reply, " Well, you'll get to know this whole bunch before the night is over."

00000

Several hours later, Jesse's finest is long gone but the party is still in full swing. Everyone is having a good time. Luther and Carolyn have even danced a dance or two together.

As they dance Luke asks Dixie, "Honey, are you about ready to leave this good company?"

"Luke, this whole day has been like a dream. I don't want this night to end, but yes, I'm ready to leave." She whispers.

Luke smiles mischievously, "Good, but this night is far from being over with."

Dixie blushes slightly, "Are we going to tell them or slip out?" she questions.

"I think Daisy has something planned we'd better let them know." Luke replies.

The couple says their good byes and heads out to the parking lot where everyone participated in pelting them with the rice bags Kathy had made. Luke and Dixie run toward the General Lee to made their escape from the rice only to see that General Lee had been dressed up for the occasion.

Balloons were tied to long strings attached to both sides of the hood and trunk, to the radio and CB antennas, and the entire back seat was filled with helium balloons. Streamers had also been attached under the hood and trunk. So as not to hurt the paint job, white shoe polish had been taken to the inside of the back window saying "Just Married" and down the driver side of the windshield read "Luke" and the passenger side "Dixie".

Luke took one look at the mighty race car and shook his head, "Bo!"

Bo is laughing so hard at his cousin's expression he can barely talk, "The General had to get into the spirit of things too!"

Luke helps Dixie into the car moving balloons as she goes in. Luke also has to set some of the balloons free in order to get into the car. Once in the car Luke starts the General and hits the "Dixie" horn as he speeds out. A loud clanging noise is heard from in the car. Luke immediately lets his foot off the gas as he realizes it is just Hazzard's version of "tin cans" tied to the bumper. He continues on down the road, followed by old chains, tail pipes, shoes and a few cans.

After stopping a bit down the road to dump the noisemakers Luke states, "I'm not sure the General will forgive us!"

Dixie laughs, "At least we had friends who know not to put shaving cream or shoe polish on car paint!"

Luke agrees, "This is very true!"

"So where are we heading?" asks Dixie.

"It's a surprise for you and I hope they don't figure it out." replies Luke.

"Darlin' you act like you don't trust our friends and family!" Dixie giggles.

Luke states very matter of factly, "I don't!"

00000000000000

**_Now we're getting to the good stuff -- the Chapter named 'The Honeymoon' is next IF I know you're still reading! Please review! Thanks!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Though this is short I thought it was a good place to end it for a bit. Keep reading and reviewing!

0000000000000000

The Honeymoon!

Unknown to Dixie, Luke had made reservations at the Hazzard Motel. However, not much is a secret in Hazzard so it didn't take long for the family to learn of Luke's plans. Luke was trying to keep it a secret where they were going for the night. Thanks to some help from Cooter, Bo and Daisy things were all ready for their arrival. While out running his errands, (picking up Jesse's finest from a secret location), Cooter had been sure to drop off some at the Motel. Bo also had been by to leave a tray of cheeses and crackers and candles. Daisy stopped by also, with roses and to check up on what the guys had done. She checked out the room approvingly, saying, "Maybe there's hope for them after all." She took one rose from the vase and placed it on the pillows.

00000

Back at the Boars Nest

After Luke and Dixie were out of sight, all the family and friends headed back to the party. Coy, Vance, Jeb and the band began to play another set. Cooter, Bo, BJ, Daisy, Diane, Kathy and Callie took their seats at a large table listening to the band.

During a break Jeb and the others approached the table. "Bo, do you remember any of the stories Jesse used to tell us?" asked Jeb.

Bo with a questioning look said, "Sure, I do. Jesse has us told stories all our lives. Why do you ask now?"

Jeb explain, "Well, there was the one he told about all him and his friends giving Luke's Dad and Mom a Shivaree on their wedding night."

Bo got a silly grin on his face.

Daisy replied with a squeal, "OH, yes, I remember that story….JEB! You are **_not_** thinking?"

He and the other guys (including Cooter who had also heard the story) got the same silly grin as old Bo had. While BJ, Callie, Diane, Kathy and the three waitresses waited for an explanation.

Daisy seeing their questioning looks said, "Wait right here." She returned a few minutes later with Uncle Jesse. "Uncle Jesse will you tell us about the Shivaree you gave Luke's parents on their wedding night?"

Jesse smiled at the memory. "Well, we were a large family and very close much as our family is now. One by one we were marrying and starting our own families. By the time Luke's Dad married his Mother, all of us were old enough to participate in the fun. It was an old custom among some people that after the new couple left on their wedding night that the party would continue. Then, in the late hours of the night the group would go to where the new couple was staying that night and give them kind of a mock serenade with pots, and pans, and all sorts of noise makers. The timing of this particular wedding couldn't have been more helpful. See, we were all making and running shine and times were good. We had our runners and blocker cars all running like the General Lee. Of course, pretty much everyone in the Shivaree party had par took of some of the shine and were feeling good. It had already been arranged that my wife and I would stay at another brother's house this particular night to let the new couple stay at our house alone for their wedding night so it wasn't any secret their where abouts. So about 2 am we all circled the house with engines roaring, horns blowing, shotguns firing into the air. We kept this up for quiet awhile until Luke's Dad, knowing about an extra shotgun that I had, came out and returned fire into to the air above our heads. Knowing my brother like I did though it didn't take us long to get out of there cause you all know Luke's temper and his father had one equal to it. We weren't sure just how long he'd fire into the air instead of us, but before we left, someone had managed to slip up to the house and leave a jug of shine on the front porch. It was getting daylight by the time we got home that morning. We all were in the dog houses with our wives, who had left the party earlier, when we dragged in at that time of night - well morning!" Jesse laughed!  
They all joined Jesse in his laughter.  
Jesse said, "You all **AREN'T** thinking what I think you are thinking are you?"

They all smiled. Daisy asked innocently, "Will you help us?"

Jesse smiled a playful smile, "The family that plays together…. "

Bo gives a Ye - ha!

Jesse says, "Now what we have to do is……")

0000000

Shivaree (charivari) --For instance, one resident pointed out the old custom of holding a "charivari" for the newly wed couple. A 1911 Laird & Lees Webster's Dictionary defined this as "Wild tumult and uproar, produced by the beating of pans, blowing of horns etc., as a mock serenade to a newly married couple" or "French noun commonly called 'Shivaree' in this country. The actual practice of the custom ranged from this harmless custom of a noisy party to the 'kidnapping' of either or both bride and groom for as long as several days."

000000000000

Tell me what you think of this custom, Hazzard County and the Dukes together?


	16. Chapter 16

Hankie and laughter alert! This was fun to write, as I'm a firefighter and know how much they pick on each other. In our Vol. Dept. if we don't pick on you we don't like you. Keep reading and reviewing!

0000000000000000

The Honeymoon!

In town―

Luke and Dixie pull up to the back of the Hazzard Motel. As Luke helps Dixie out of the car he says, "We'll go check in then I'll take the General and park him where no one is sure to look for him."

"Luke are you sure that's necessary?" questions Dixie.

Luke takes her hand as the walk around to the front of the Motel, "Yes, remember that you know all our friends and family, but I have been around them a little more than you have."

Dixie smiles, "Well, OK. But I think you're over reacting just a bit. "

Luke replies, "Innocence. I love it!"

00000

At the room

Luke unlocks and opens the door. He then picks Dixie up into his arms and cares her across the thresh whole into the room. Kissing her deeply he stands her back on the floor. As they look around the room immediately they realize that their whereabouts are known.

Narrator: "Looks like old Luke has been had!"

"Darling for about two cents we'd go get back in the General Lee and head for the mountains." Luke says with an air of defeat. "I don't think there is much use in moving the General now."

Dixie smiles, "Nope, it doesn't look that way. I'd say by the looks of things, we have a lot of friends and family who want us to have the perfect night that we deserve. So why don't I just take this (reaching for her small bag) and I'll be out in a bit." She says heading for the bathroom.

Luke takes a look around the room. Spotting the candles he lights them. He smiles seeing the shine and pours some into the goblets left with them. He reaches into his things and pulls out a small tape player and sets it up. Hearing the shower cut on, he figured now would be as good a time as any to let work know where he'd be as he had went on call at midnight. He picked up the phone and placed the phone call.

The voice on the other end answered, "Base Camp."

Luke recognized the voice of his friend and fellow Smokejumper, Randy Wood. "Randy, how does it look so far this season?" questioned Luke.

"Luke, Buddy, where are you? You always beat me here." Randy replied.

Luke answers, "Well, not this year. I hope not to see all you ugly guys this year at all unless you really need me."

"What? You're going to miss all this fun and the overtime? With no more rain than we've had this year, I'm sure this is going to be a hot summer. We're already watching several places." Randy states disappointed his friend is not there.

"Hey, you know I'd like to be there, but you remember my Uncle Jesse that I've told you about? Well, he won't admit it but he really needs all of us here for a while. This place is getting too much for him right now, but it would be easier to sweet talk a grizzly out of his dinner than to get him to admit it." States Luke.

Knowing how close the Dukes are Randy states, a little shamed at himself for being selfish, "Oh, man. I hope everything is OK. I mean it won't be the same this year without you but your right your family comes first."

Luke replies, "Hey, all of you are my family too. And I didn't said that I won't be there at all this year. Just call me when you have something bad and I'll be ready. I have this all worked out and approved at the top. There is a football field here that will make a great L-Z. The local fire department has agreed to set it up any time you need me it won't take long to organize. As a matter of fact I'm calling to let you all know where I'll be the next 2 nights. I won't be at the farm."

Randy shakes his head at the amount of unusual information Luke has just thrown at him. "Whooo, slow down a minute so I can jump on your train of thought. After all I haven't had to try to comprehend things as fast as you think them in several months!"  
Luke laughs, "Look, all you have to do is put me on the top of the call out list and let the 'Old Man' know that I'm coming. He'll arrange the bird. I'll arrange the L-Z. Easy!"

"Yeah, easy, right. Worked with you too long Duke, to know, anything associated with you is not going to be easy." Randy sighed.

Laughing again, Luke says, "Here is my number for the next two nights, after that I'll be at the farm or they will know where to reach me quickly. It is the Hazzard Motel 555-7689 room 2."

Curious, "Luke why on Earth are you staying at a Motel in your own home town?" asks Randy.

"I've been trying to explain that since I got on the phone." States Luke.

"You have?" questions Randy.

Laughing, Luke says, "Yes, I have. You just talk too much!" Luke pauses, "You see, I got married this…" Luke stops in mid sentence as he hears the sure sound of someone choking on the other end of the phone.

Randy had choked on the hot coffee he had been sipping when Luke sprang this information on him. This gets the attention of every Smokejumper in the room. Randy coughs, and gasps for air as he tries to say, "You ….", gasp, "got…..", gasp.

Luke is laughing so hard at his friends reaction that he is now in tears as he tries to help his friend finish the sentence by simply saying, "Married."

"MARRIED?", gasp, cough, "You? Got Married?" he exclaims. Around him as the rest of the jumpers are asking 'who' while trying to get Randy to take slow deep breaths, and figure out who he's talking to.

"Yes, I got married this morning." Replies Luke.

Gaining a little composure, Randy announces to the room of Smokejumpers that Luke known to most of the Smokejumpers, "Luke got married this morning!" he exclaimed.

There are cheers of joy and mostly disbelief from the group as they all shout into the phone around Randy the "Congratulations!"

Luke hears the shower cutting off, "Tell that unruly mob behind you 'Thanks'. Are you sure you have my number?"

Randy replies, "Yes, I it 555-7689 room 2 as well as the farm. I'll be sure not to call you for a few days unless things get bad."

Luke says, "Thanks. I'll be in touch with you all soon. And, Randy." He pauses, "Don't let things get bad!"

Randy responds, "I'll do my best. Have fun."  
Luke says as he is already putting the phone down, "I intend too."

00000

Dixie, dressed in the sheerest white nightie trimmed in white lace with matching robe, enters the bedroom with her medium length brown hair down on her shoulders. The only light in the room is now the candle light which dances and shimmers on everything in the room. Luke picks up the two crystal goblets of shine and meets his bride half way across the room.

She takes the glass as Luke proposes a toast," To my bride on her wedding night."

Dixie responds, "To the only man who can call me his. My husband."

A look of amazement comes over Luke as he realizes just what his bride has told him. "Dixie?" he pauses, "You mean you've waited all this time on me?"

Tears swell in Dixie's eyes as she answers in barely a whisper, "After you….. no one else . . . even interested me."

Tears threaten to fill Luke's eyes. He is at a loss for words, so he completes the toast with a clink of their glasses and a sip of shine. He now takes their glasses and places them on the near by table. He gazes deep into his bride's eyes as she meets his gaze. He takes he into his arms and whispers, "This is much to long in coming Mrs. Duke."

L-Z Landing Zone for a helicopter.

000000000000

I hope my comment at the beginning now makes more sense! Please review. Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17

This was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it! Keep reading and reviewing!

0000000000000000

The Honeymoon!

Later that night in town.

NARRATOR: "Later that night in town at Cooter's Garage (Command Post Central) -- Operation Shivaree is coming together."

"BJ, I truly love your idea about the signs! Where on Earth did you get the idea?" Asks a slightly tipsy Daisy.

Callie in the background rolls her eyes and says in a low voice, "You'd think none of these people ever traveled a highway."

Bo asks, "Is everyone ready?" Everyone nods. "OK, Jeb, you, Coy, Vance, and the girls go ahead of us. We'll pick you up and remember to be quiet!" the six leave the garage.

Jesse looks to BJ, "Just how quiet can that rig of yours be?"

BJ replies, "Trust me, they will never know I'm there."

Cooter says, "OK, Let's do it." BJ jumps into the driver seat as Cooter and Bo get into place sitting on the cab of BJ's rig in front on the top windows. Daisy gets into her Jeep "Dixie". Jesse into his pick up. Callie gets into her rig. Kathy jumps into the wrecker with Diane in the passenger seat. BJ starts his rig which has been uncoupled from the trailer. He eases it to the center of the road in front of the Hazzard Motel letting the rig quietly ideal while Bo and Cooter hang a banner from the TV line crossing the road. Bear slips out the window of the tractor and shimmy's up to the balcony where he hangs a banner "Just Married" on the rail. Bo, Cooter, and Bear slip into the big rig and the show begins. BJ lets out on the clutch as he hits the air horns, followed by Daisy's Jeep, Cooter's wrecker, Jesse's pick up and Callie's rig.

In room 2 of the Hazzard Motel Luke sits straight up as the air horn sounds, startling Dixie more than the air horn had. "See, I told you! I knew they'd pull something like this!" Luke says as he reaches for his pants kept handy from habit being a Smoke Jumper. Dixie laughs and reaches for her heavy robe. They head for the balcony.

On the first slow circle Coy, Vance, Jeb, and the 3 waitresses are picked up by the various vehicles. Bo also gets off and picks up the General Lee. With horns blaring, and engines roaring they circle repeatedly yelling their Best Wishes for the new couple. No one notices when Jesse parks beside the Motel and slips up the stairs to the door of room 2 where he places a jug of his finest shine and a card from all who were involved in the Shivaree, then slips back out and into the circling vehicles. After several times around Hazzard Square and seeing that they had indeed got the newlyweds attention, Bo replaces the General Lee, and the Shivaree party all heads for Jesse's to continue their party there.

Luke and Dixie go back inside as the gang heads out of town. Dixie asks, "Do you think they will be back?"

Luke replies, "No, but I told you I wasn't overreacting!" They both laugh.

"OK, so you were right this time!" she says still laughing at the antics of their friends and families. They kiss passionately. Luke picks up his bride and places her back on the bed.

00000

Several hours later as Hazzard begins to wake up, Luke and Dixie are awaken by someone tooting a car horn as it passes the window. Minutes later, another car horn is tooted from the other direction. Then, it seems as if every car passing their rooms blows the horn. It was early morning after a long night, Luke was not amused but couldn't figure why the cars were blowing their horns. He tosses back the covers as Dixie asks, "Where do you think your going?"

"Come on." Luke says, extending his hand. "I figured that we may as well grab a quick shower, then maybe get some breakfast at the dinner, and I hope to figure out what's up with the horns out there."

Dixie smiles mischievously, "OK, but just remember, one shower isn't as quick as two!"

Still holding her hand Luke heads for the shower, "I'll just have to take the chance."

00000

Opening the door Luke sees the jug of Jesse's finest and a card from all those who participated in the Shivaree wishing them the best. He sets it inside as he and Dixie leave the room. Leaving the Motel Luke spots the banner hanging about the street which read "Congratulations Dixie and Luke" and under it in big red letters "HONK NOW!" He points it out to Dixie.

"How on Earth?" she exclaims.

"You forget that bunch is pretty resourceful!" Luke laughs. As the walk the short distance to the dinner they notice a sign on the telephone pole which read "NOW". The next pole read "HONK". Further up the street a sign read, "PLEASE". Luke says, "Come on Dear, I think I see what's up." They continue up the street and so do the signs, reading, "LUKE", then "AND", then "Dixie", followed by, "WISHES", and finally "BEST".

"Luke, do you believe that they would go to all this trouble?" Dixie asks amazingly.

Shaking his head, "Yes, I do. 'Best wishes Dixie and Luke. Please Honk Now'. Care to bet that there are the same signs coming from the other direction too? Just think what they could have come up with if we'd let them have days rather than hours to plan."

Laughing, "No bet. I'd hate to think!" states Dixie as they walk into the dinner.

The waitress come over with two cups and a pot of coffee. "Congratulations to you both! Are you ready to order."

Dixie and Luke both thank the young girl. Dixie looks to Luke, "Coffee is fine for me right now." Luke agrees.

000000000000

This one is short but sweet. Please review. Thanks.


End file.
